Catfish
by Kiragirl17
Summary: Who hasn't watch Catfish, Right? We know the drill. The picture, the name. It's all lies. After hours of watching, Toni knows this well; however, she still allows herself to be drawn in, allows her to fall for this mystery guy she met online. But she won't find out who it is. As a genius and an Avenger, she should know better, but she is drowning in her guilt. FemToni/?
1. Chapter 1: The Darkest Parts

Hello,

This story would not leave my head until I wrote it. This is what happens when you watch too many Catfish episodes.

Chapter 1 out of six

Female Toni Stark X ? (I won't reveal who just let. You will have read and find out.)

Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or make any money off this.

The only reward i get is your reviews. So let me know what you think. This takes place after Civil War and before Infinity War.

* * *

Chapter 1:

The Darkest Parts

* * *

Toni Stark lets out a harsh sigh as she watches Jim and his physical trainer from the shadows of the upper deck. With overwhelming guilt, all she wants to do is run to him and cheer him on, to help him but Jim has made it clear—a number of times- that he doesn't want her there. He tells her it isn't because he blames her. He doesn't blame her for anything and just stares at her with nothing but love in his eyes—Granted, there was probably some lovable annoyance as well. He tells her he's doing this for her, protecting her from herself. He has a point, although she can't help but blame herself. She's the reason why he can't walk without assistance. She's the reason why he struggles, and she will never forgive herself for that.

She forces herself to take a few deep breaths as Jim staggers. Nails digging into her palms, she tells herself he's fine. She tells herself this is normal for someone relearning to use their legs, even if he wobbles side to side. She tries to calm herself as she forces herself to turn from Rhodes. He doesn't want her there, and she would not force herself on him, but it does hurt like hell. "Friday," she calls.

"Yes, Boss."

"Keep an eye on Rhodey for me?"

"It would be my honor."

As Toni turns away, she misses Rhodes' eye catching her in the shadows.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"Bring up Rhodey's X-rays," she orders FRIDAY. Her mind is hard at work, as she tries to find a way to help her best friend. She has tried quite a few ideas, but that just left her covered from head to tone in grease and oil with nothing to show for it. She had scrapped everything that she had been working on, realizing they weren't much better than the braces that he's wearing now.

"Yes Boss."

A second later, Jim's scans pop up in front of her as detailed holograms. With a wave of a hand, the spine doubles in size, and Toni zooms to the center of it. "What if we just replace the offending vertebrae and replacing them with something else." She utters mainly to herself. She knows it isn't as easy as that and she knows she is under estimating this by far too much. This is not her area. She knows but she can't help but jump into it. "Maybe, we can program a chip of some kind and intergrade it into his nerve system."

Toni smiles, always thinking of the nicknames she could come up for Jim once this is all over. Sure, he might oppose to becoming a 'robot', but god, she can fix him. Fix it. If she could get Rhodes up and walking, everything can go back to normal. _No,_ she stops herself. It isn't as easy as that and she knows it, especially when over half of the Avengers are criminals. But, it can make it better. It can be a start "Get Helen on the line for me," she calls. "I'm going to need her assistance on this."

"She is 12 hours ahead of us, Boss. I do not believe she will be pleased if you wake her up."

"But it is for science!" Toni squeezes as a smile lights up her face.

If Friday could laugh, the AI would. "That may be so, Boss, but we want her to agree, not curse you."

"If you say so," she replies with a sigh, knowing her AI is right. This can wait for a few hours, and heck, it might be better for her. That way she can get more done. If she lets her mind work, she will have a masterpiece. "Add in the nervous system, Friday."

"As you wish."

"Yay," she says. However, before she can dig in, the door to her lab opens. Before she can _even_ turn around, Jim is rolling into the room with a heavy scowl on his face.

Not allowing him to use any regular wheelchair, she has designed the top of the line one for him. It's a slim chair with a small powerful motor, so he doesn't have to push himself. Plus, it has a small touch screen in the both handles, which connects to the compound and Friday. It is the least she can do, right? He is in that chair because of her. "Shut it down," Rhodes orders, his voice shocking cold.

Toni turns, giving him a shocked look. "Jim," she utters, taking him in. Why is he so mad? She's just trying to make life easier for him. "I was just wo-"

"Just stop."

"Stop my brain? We all know that isn't possible. Just keeps going." She jokes, as she feels her heart race. Like the Star Ship Enterprise, there are alarms going off in her head. "Jim."

"Tones," he utters, he motors over to her. His voice softens.

Why is he looking at her like this? Damn it. She feels like a child getting her hands slapped. "I can fix it. I might need Helen's help, but I can do this. I can fix it. See?! I am half way there," she says, only half lying.

Rhodes' expression relaxes a bit, as he looks at her. "You don't need to do all this. I have the braces that's enough."

No, it isn't, but she doesn't know how to tell him that. He deserves the moon. "I need to do this. Let me do this."

He lets out a harsh sigh as he presses his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his noise. "You've done enough! I can't even count everything that you've been doing for me." He is stiff.

Why does he sound so mad? "Well, it can't be too much. My fingers aren't bleeding yet." She flashes her fingers at him, as she tries to put on a smile. "And with this, you can walk again!"

"You had said that the last time," Jim replies, slowly.

Toni gives him a look. "Well, you wouldn't let me give you the last one, so that's on you. Not my fault you're no fun." She knows the look he's giving her is serious, drilling through her, and she knows she should be taking this seriously, but jokes and jests are her shields. It's how she keeps herself calm. "Just let me do this."

"Toni," he says, sternly. He is staring at her now. "I love that you're doing all of this for me, and I love you. But this needs to stop. I am _fine_. Please just stop."

But if she doesn't do this? What good is she? She has already doomed the planet by destroying the Avengers. She needs to fix it, to give something back. She needs to do something right. "I know I can do this. Just let me work. You know what I can do on a few hours of sleep," she says, her panic rising up inside of her.

"I said stop! Goddamn it," he yells, his voice carries. "Just stop. I don't need this. I don't want this. I didn't want any of this. Why can't you just listen to me for once?! God, you never listen." He let out a deep, sharp huff. Why are you so hard headed?"

Like she has been hit, she pushes off the hologram table and slides back in the chair. Tears are threatening to fall, but she doesn't let them. Why doesn't he let her fix it? She broke it. She needs to fix it. She needs to repair what she has damaged. She needs to make thing right…unless, he doesn't trust her. Why would he trust her? How many times has she ruin things? Ultron comes to mind, and it's suddenly hard to breath. No wonder he doesn't want her to fix this. He's scared that she'll break him even more. "Um, I think Pepper needs me on a SI call?" she says, struggling to get the words out.

Rhodes' expression falls. "Tones, I didn't mean it like that."

"I got to go," she says, getting to her feet and bolting to the door.

He turns his chair as he tries to go after her. "Toni, no," he says. "I didn't-" He isn't able to get the words out before she is out the door.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Toni doesn't know why she does this to herself. She doesn't know why she forces herself to read the crap on the internet, though she knows she doesn't have an ounce self-preservation in her. Rogers and the rest of the rogues may think of her as a selfish person, who only cares about her, and at one point in her life, that was true. Now, she can't help but throw herself on a bomb in the hope of saving _something_. She can't help but offer herself up as a sacrifice if it means everyone else is saved. And, she's willing to take the blame and full responsibility if it means saving someone.

This is how she ends up here. She may know there's nothing but darkness on the internet, especially after the hell show that people are calling 'Civil War,' but she deserves it. Even though she was and is on the right side of the law (some may disagree), she's okay with being the bad guy; someone needs to be the bad guy. She's the bad guys in the eyes of the public, which is clear on the message boards. She's not the hero, even though she's now the face of the Avengers—not saying that she doesn't have some fan. They are just foolish and stupid.

Again, that's okay, because she deserves it. She broke the Avengers, and this is her punishment. She can take it. She is strong enough. She is. _Why don't you believe it?_ She asks herself. _It's just words after all. I can take it._ However, there are lot of mean and nasty comments toward her. Some of them are downright _evil_ , wishing for her death. Wishing someone would rape—yes, rape—her. Yes, she can take it, but do people not understand how disgusting that is? She won't wish that on her worse enemy, and here she is receiving it.

It is just words that she must bear. She has to, because she must protect the world, not throw a fit. She just has to. Besides, she shouldn't care what's said on the internet and she did sign up for this, but it's harder said than done, especially when she _believes_ what she reads. She tries not to, but after watching Rhodes fall, she believes it all. You would think _the_ Toni Stark would have a lot of self-esteem—joking about how awesome she is daily, but nope. At times, she down right hates herself and these comments are her punishment.

Because they are _right._

She's everything that they say she is. _Everything_. She's selfish. She's heartless. She's cruel, cold, careless, rash and a nasty bitch. And most of all, she is a killer. She has killed _many_ , because of all those things. The sad part is that she doesn't know many people she has killed. There're too many to count, to know about, especially after what happened in Sokovia. Her actions have led to the deaths of hundreds. The death of innocent people. So, yes, everything they say is right. She is all those things, and she cannot and will not deny those.

It cannot be said that she's unfeeling, as she wouldn't be forcing herself to read those nasty comments on this Anti Toni Stark blog if she is. She wouldn't be forcing herself to read these things if she doesn't feel. If she doesn't believe them. Now, if anyone asks—not that anyone will find out-, she's reading it for kicks, and not because, she wants to know if people see her as the monster that she sees herself as. She wants to see if people are fooled by her mask. See if anyone is fooled by her.

Sitting in a dark lab—after locking everyone out -, Toni stares at the bright computer screen, as she mutes FRIDAY to avoid the AI's comments. Normally, she doesn't do this in the dark, but Rhodey caught her once. He's still looking at her funny after their earlier conversion. With a force smile on her lips, she told him that she wanted a good laugh when he came upon her. She wanted to see what the masses were saying about her like the one time where media reported she was an alien. Her best friend had given her a look before dragging her off to eat.

She'll say that their last conversion has driven her to the messages boards this time, as her guilt threatens to overtake her. She just keeps seeing his disappointed look in his eyes, and it keeps her awake. That's why she finds herself staring at the comments at 1 o'clock in the morning. This one message board is pro-cap (not that she would bother with the Pro- Iron Man ones). The Avengers—or what is left of them-are better off with Rogers, even if she doesn't like the thought. With a deep breath, Toni drives in.

 ** _Hater871: Self Righteous bitch._**

 ** _Shinngirl14: How is Captain America the criminal and Toni Stark a free woman? Who did she fuck?_**

 ** _PrettyinPink7: It's not a question of who she fucked. It's who she paid. No telling how many people she paid off._**

 ** _CrazeforCap42: It's disgusting that the woman still breathes. Why hasn't anyone killed her yet? Someone needs to video that shit and post it._**

 ** _Hater871: I would pay to see that._**

It goes downhill from there, but Toni just reads, not responding to the comments that she sees. She doesn't respond as she doesn't know what she wants to do. Defend herself? Join in? There's a part of her that believes what they're saying, and she doesn't know if she can deny the truth, especially when the bloody images of Rhodey pops in her head. He's her biggest regret, which is why she just wants to fix it. Help him. The second regret is Rogers and how she reacted to him, though in her defense he is an ass. He lied to her and all.

 ** _Yurallidiots: I wonder how she sleeps at night with all that blood on her hands._**

"I don't sleep," she utters, as she glances at the security feed for the Avenger compound that Friday pulled up for her. "I don't sleep at all." All she has is nightmares, and all she sees is the dead bodies that she's responsible for. All she does is caused pain, when all she wants to do is protect people.

 ** _CrazeforCap42: The heartless bitch probably sleeps like a baby, not caring whose life she destroys._**

Oh, she wishes she could sleep. That bed cost her a pretty penny, and she would like to use it. Thank you very much. It is like sleeping in the cloud, not she can sleep.

 ** _Shinngirl14: She's probably in that lab of hers, creating another murder bot._**

 ** _PrettyinPink7: I beat that she signed that registration act just to throw attention off herself. She wants us to think Captain America is the monster when she is._**

 ** _Yurallidiots: Agreed. Captain America is the hero. She's just a rich bitch who only cares about herself._**

 ** _We_are_going_to_Hell: She needs to be taken down like the villain that she is. We need Captain America back._**

"Shut it off, FRIDAY," she orders, as she turns from the screen. A second later, the screen goes black, sending the room into darkness. The genus doesn't make move as she wonders if she really is the villain in this story. That person does have a point, considering what happened with the Avengers.

"Do you need anything, Miss?" FRIDAY asks.

Sitting in darkness, Toni stares up at the ceiling. During times like this, she misses JARVIS. She misses her old AI's voice, and though she could go upstairs and find Vision, it doesn't count or help. Vision and JARVIS aren't the same. Same voice but different 'people. "No, I'm fine." She replies, thinking about how much those assholes were right. Maybe, she is the villain in this story. "Just thinking of a villain costume."

* * *

O*O*O

* * *

 ** _Hater871: Can you believe this shit? Who the hell does Stark think she's kidding? She'll always be a monster._**

 ** _Pienotwar4: What's wrong with giving computers to schools? At least, she's doing something with her blood money. The same can't be said about other people._**

 ** _PrettyinPink7: Don't let that fool you. She only did it to make herself look better. She doesn't care. It's all about the money and image for her._**

Toni's once again staring at the screen, as she rests her head on her hands. With a deep sigh, her mind wonders. Is Hater871 is right? It was Pepper who told her to do donate these computers, as she forced the genius out of the lap. It's Pepper who has a heart, not her.

 ** _Starkmustdie342: She spilled more blood than Hitler in my opinion. Between all the weapons she made and Sokovia, she's probably the greatest threat to mankind._**

"What a nice name, buddy," Toni mutters, as she reads. Is 1 to 342 already take? She could hack her way into the website and find out who these people are. She can find the basement these people are living in, but she knows she can't. They have the right to what they believe. If she tries to stop them, would she be proving them right?

 ** _Yurallidiots: I think she's planning to take over the world. She's a Stark. It is in her blood. Without a doubt, she'll get rid of anyone who stands in her way. It's what with did with Captain America._**

Toni snorts at that one. She doesn't have the time or the will to rule the world. It takes too much work; plus, taking over the world involves dealing with people, and she isn't a people person. She also can't trust someone not to kill her.

 ** _AK47Soldier: Someone needs to take her down. Or at least, lock that woman up somewhere no one can find her. She destroys everything she touches. Look at what happens to the Avenger._**

 ** _CrazeforCap42: She torn them apart, and now, we're stuck with Iron Man. She doesn't care about human life. She would probably let her own mother die if it serves her. We need Captain America. He could keep us safe from her._**

 ** _Hater871: Yea, if her mother was alive, she would kill herself, knowing she raised a monster._**

 ** _Starkmustdie342: That woman should've drowned her when she was a baby and save us all from this monster. She could've saved the world from that killer._**

That hurt more than Toni will admit. It really feels like someone has a hand on her heart and is squeezing. "You know shit." She hisses, as her hands ball at her side. She's itching to reply, to chew this person out for bringing up her mother. She would do anything to bring her mother back. Anything. Her mother was everything to her. She was her hero. "Crap," she cries as her parent's death replaces in her head. God, why did she have to go looking for that video? She had seen it once. Why did she have to rewatch it? Now, her father and mother's deaths keep replying in her head.

 ** _PrettyinPink7: She probably killed herself to save herself from the heartbreak of knowing she raised a killer._**

Toni wants to yell back, to scream. She wants to yell from the roof top. Sure, she doesn't want the world to know she's reading this crap, but this is her mother. Her mother was wonderful. She was beautiful, and…. _Crap._ Everything she touches dies. She can't help but wonder what could've happened to Peter if he joined the Avenger. Would she have hurt him too?

 ** _GrumpyBear: Enough! Who the hell do you think you fuckers are? Her Mother is dead. Dead, and you're saying this crap? You people are the disgusting. At least, she's trying to make a difference._**

She can feel the tears run down her face, thinking back to her mother. Her beautiful Mother, who died reaching out to her father. She _hates_ that they're doing this. Her mother who was the most wonderful woman she has ever met, but these assholes are putting doubts in her head. She can't help but wonder what Maria would say if she sees her now. Would she hate Toni like everyone else does? Would she be ashamed? Howard is probably cursing her from the grave.

 ** _CrazeforCap42: Fuck off._**

 ** _Starkmustdie342: How dare us? How dare you?! She's disgusting. She needs to be stop before it's too late._**

 ** _Hater871: Is Stark fucking you now?_**

 ** _AK47Soldier: Is she paying you to say such things?_**

 ** _PrettyinPink7: Maybe, this user is Stark. Pathetic if she is._**

With her heart pounding, Toni stares at the word on the screen, wondering who this new comer was. Though there are a lot of user on this site, she knows 'GrumpyBear' is new. Well, he—or she—has to be if he's this upset at the others. This message board is all hate.

 ** _GrumpyBear: She's a human being, and you're attacking her without any reason besides being a total asshole. She just wants to help, while you just want to tear her down. Get a life._**

 ** _Yurallidiots: Stark is definitely paying you._**

The whole paying thing makes Toni laugh. If she's paying someone to 'yell' her innocence on the web, she would've hired more than one person. She would've hired an army, and they would've drowned everyone out. They wouldn't be able to think.

 ** _PrettyinPink7: Unless, this is Stark._**

 ** _Hater871: Oh, I would love to fight that Bitch. Love to make her scream. To bleed. She deserves to pay._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I don't know about you, but my mother taught me better than that. Taught me to show respect to a Lady. She deserves respect._**

 ** _AK47Soldier: Stark's not a Lady. She's a monster._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: You're the monster here, wishing death on her. Why don't you all move out of your mother's basement?_**

Toni chuckles at one, as the rest of the users 'jump' on the newcomer, attack him with words. Watching these users, she knows this is what's wrong with the world—well, she's included in that. With a deep breath, she stares at this username, wondering why this person would defend her? Sure, she has fans, but this feels more than that. Clicking on his name, she opens a private message. For some reason, she needs to know why someone would risk his head. She has to know why he defends her like that.

 ** _RedMetal46: You know. Stark doesn't deserve this protection. She isn't a hero._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Says who? You? What do you know. Besides, who the hell are you to say anything?_**

The genius can smile, her heart warming slightly, but this person has no idea who he's talking to. The person would probably shit their pants if he knew. The Media would most likely have a field day, and she could already see the headlines now; plus, they're already dragging her through the mud.

 ** _RedMetal46: Just look at what she did._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I know what she did, but do you? Or are you just reading what these losers are saying?_**

Toni narrows her eyes. What does this person know? There's no way he knows the truth.

 ** _RedMetal46: I know you're the one missed informed. But why are you defending her?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Why does it matter? I'm doing what's right. She doesn't deserve to be attacked._**

Toni really doesn't know why it matters. Why does it matter if this one person is defending her? Again, she has fans, and she knows she has _crazy_ fans, who will do anything for her. However, she doesn't understand how this man can jump in like that…Maybe, she's thinking too much into this.

 ** _RedMetal46: Does she really?_**

The user doesn't response right away, taking a few seconds, but at the bottom of the message, she can see words: ' _GrumpyBear'_ is typing. She just stares, wondering what the hell the person is typing that is taking this long.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Again, why does it matter to you? Why do you care? Why is it so important for you to know why I'm defending Stark? Why? I did it because no one deserves to be attacked. No one deserves to be ripped a part. Is that so wrong? Those people are disgusting, and I will always stand up to a bully. That's why I'm doing this. It is the right thing to do._**

"Sounds like Rogers," Toni mutters, thinking back to the Good Captain. A person, she once considered a friend. A person she had once thought in a romantic kind of way, not that he had ever thought of her like that. Granted, it could've been her horny self speaking, after watching him work out. However, she's pretty sure he considered- still considers her to be a rich bully, a bitch who only cares about herself. And now, she can only think of heartbreak when she thinks of him.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I hate bullies._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Some would consider me a bully._**

There's apart of her who will always think of herself as a bully, a cool hard bitch- which is why she's here reading these hateful comments. With a deep sigh, she glances out the lab window to the Avenger compound, as she lets out a harsh sigh. With the night sky, there was a chill in the air, though it isn't exactly dark outside. Due to the compound being patrolled regularly, there's always someone out there. There's always a light on.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I don't believe that._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Why not? We are on a 'I hate Toni Stark' board. Maybe, I'm an ass. I'm the one asking why you are defending her like the nut case that you are._**

She doesn't know what she's doing, but she wants the user to type again. She wants him to say she isn't a bully one more time. She needs to hear from someone other then Jim.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I don't think so._**

 ** _RedMetal46: And what makes you say that? I could be a crazy hater on my way to kill her._**

Taking a deep breath, Toni glances outside again. There're times where she wonders if someone is in the shadows ready to kill her, not that she doesn't deserve it. She has a long list of people who wants her dead, and at the top, she puts the super soldiers. She sees them jumping out of the shadows to kill her, especially after she tried to kill one of them. It would be poetic crap to be killed by the Winter Soldier. _Crap,_ she groans, as her parent's death forces its way back into her head.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Just go back and read what you wrote. If you were a bully, you wouldn't have asked what you did. Besides, I don't see you making horrible comments like the others._**

She narrows her eyes at this person, trying to think of something to say, but being Toni Stark, only insults come to mind. Without sleep especially, she can become a bear.

 ** _RedMetal46: But I'm an asshole!_**

 ** _RedMetal46: Like what kind of name is Grumpybear? Are you a bear, who can't sleep or something? Or are you Old Man who has bear like features?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: LOL. Nope just a person who stands up for the little man._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Okay, Cap._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Nope, not him, but have you seen those muscles?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I don't know how he finds shirts._**

A smile forms on her lips as she lets out a low chuckle. Who is this person? How does he roll with the punches so well? And why is he so funny? This person is giving her a much-needed laugh. There's a part of her who wants to meet him, so she can shake his hand…and then his head because he has to be crazy.

 ** _RedMetal46: Well, those arms could be why these people are so crazy. I can't fault them. Like two lollipops you just want to lick._**

 _Okay, that's a little weird_ , she thinks. It isn't wrong. Rogers is a good-looking piece of meat. And before Rogers betrayed her, she found herself staring at those arms of his, wondering how they would feel around her. She has no shame in admitting that she was- yes, was. He lied to her- horny for him and she dreamed about riding him like a bull. Though she would not admit this part, he was _the_ dream. The ideal. The happy ending for her. Now, he just makes her feel ashamed, though that may be the fact that she has killed countless people. She's the one who broke those ideals. She is the one who doesn't live up.

 ** _GrumpyBear: TMI. I repeat. TMI._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Oh, you weren't thinking it?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Most definitely not. He is not my type. I'm beginning to wonder about you._**

Even if Rogers is an ass, she's pretty sure he can turn guys gay. Just saying. She's pretty sure if Rogers turns on the charm, his target would be naked in no time—well, besides her. She hates the asshole.

 ** _GrumpyBear: And AHHHHH. These people are crazy._**

 ** _RedMetal46: You didn't already know this?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: If I wasn't a big old grumpy bear, I might be scared._**

He doesn't need to explain as she can see the threats they're sending this user. Attacking is a better word. Countless people are now going after him, bullying him; plus, there's no telling how many are private messaging him, terrorizing him with everything under the sun.

 ** _RedMetal46: Now, I have this image in my heads. So, thanks!_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: You're welcome._**

Out of all the ways she thought she would end this night, this isn't how, not with a smile on her face. She feels like she could breath for once in a long time.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Head deep in a new suit, she ignores Rhodes and Vision hovering over her like a set of overprotective parents. Though she knows they do it because they care, it's strange! They act more like her parents than her parents did. Rhodey has cared more about her sex life than her father, which is saying something. Vision has been a mother hen, making sure she is well rested. Though, that does _not_ mean she didn't have a good relationship with her mother as she did. It's just that her parents didn't hover, and god, she had wished they had— _no, she wasn't going to cry._ She isn't a child. However, she can't take it take from her gay dads—a nickname that Jim hates with a passion. Vision just stares at her when she says it. What? It isn't her fault they're parenting her. _Jimsion?_ She thinks, imaging them together. _Vismas?_ _Rhoion?_

With all kidding aside, she knows why they're here, trying to talk her in to going to the medical to examine the head injury she got on their last mission. According to her and all her wisdom, she has declared herself fine. What? She _is_ a Doctor. Her fancy degree say so, though she's not a medical doctor. And why does that matter? If something is truly wrong with her, FRIDAY would sound the alarm. The AI did not, so she is fine. Why can't they see it? However, she knows they won't listen. Knowing how this will turn out, she waits for Vision to drag her to the Medical. Rhodes is twitching to drag her away himself, but with his legs, he's not capable.

Her heart skips at that thought. It almost stripped the fight she has in her. Her heart's pounding in her chest as guilt rises up inside of her. Unable to stop it, Jim's fall replays in her head. That thought alone makes her want to comply, feeling like shit, but with her panic growing, she doesn't want to be poked. She did not want to be trapped- forced into something, so she refuses to move.

"I am fine, Dad," she replies, trying to keep down her anger. When she is like this, her angry shows like fireworks.

"You know daughters should listen to their fathers." Rhodey lets out a hard sigh as he gives her a hard look.

Toni smirks at him. "You should ask Howard. Horrible child. I never listened."

With his hand on the bridge of his nose, he has reached his breaking point. "There's blood running down your face, Toni," he replies. He reaches his hand out, hesitating just before he touches her. "Come on, Tones."

With a harsh sigh, Toni glances at her reflection in the monitor and sees the blood in the dark reflection. Judging by the amount, she knows it's a bad cut, but the blood has dried, so she can't bring herself to care. She just needs to clean her face. However, she doesn't seem to care about a lot of things these days, not with her blood-stained hands. She doesn't know if that should scare her, but it doesn't. "I'm good."

The glare on Jim's face that could melt ice. "What the hell is wrong with you?! Did Rog…" Rhodes freezes in his tracks, stopping himself from saying the name. "Is your brain intact? Did you get hit too hard in the head?"

She glances at her best friend, moving away from his hand. "I need to get my suit in working order in case there's another attack," she replies, looking back at the suit.

With a soft look in his eyes, Vision takes a step forward. "A case can and _will_ be made that you are the most important part of the Suit. We must assure you are fine before fixing the suit." He takes yet another step forward, reaching out to her. "And you are our leader."

Toni glances up, wondering how close he is to throwing her over his shoulder (Not that he is the type). However, she knows he isn't going to let her talk her way out of it either and fighting with him will not change the outcome. Granted, it's hard to think with her heart—is it her head?—pounding. Besides, she is too exhausted. "Fine," she says, pushing herself to her feet. She ignores how shaky her legs are. "But I need some chocolate after this."

Rhodes gives Vision a look before they take the genius to Medical. No one says anything about how heavily Toni is leaning against Vision.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

With strict orders, Toni is resting her bed, but the case can be made that she isn't resting. Once more, she's staring at the message boards, like a weird addiction. It's like when you see an accident and you can't help but look. She knows she shouldn't, should just look forward; however, she's drawn to these message boards. She's drawn to these hate filled forums and just drinks in their anger. She ignores FRIDAY and orders her to mute after the AI threatens to tell Rhodes. Traitor!

Maybe, Jim has a point? Her head's pounding from their recent mission, feeling like someone has taken a hammer to the her head. Judging by the large gauze pad taking up a third of her face, the pain makes sense. She just wishes she hasn't reached her allotted number of pills. Also, the gauze is itchy as all hell, though it gets Rhodes off her back—not that he'll completely leave her alone. He is Dad number 1 (Vision is Dad number 2), and he is eyeing her like a hawk. It is touching how much they care for her, though annoying.

However, Rhodes doesn't realize what she's doing in the late hour of the nights. If he ever finds out, she can imagine the angry look on his face; plus, there would be no denying how disappointed he would be if he knew. But right now, he knows nothing which means she can be alone to read these nasty comments without getting the look from her Best friend and Vision. It also means she is sitting in the darkness with a sad heart.

 ** _Starkmustdie342: Too bad that bitch didn't die in that attack._**

 ** _PrettyinPink7: I couldn't help but laugh when I saw it. She deserves that and so much worse._**

 ** _1234Bored: I was excited thinking she has finally reached her end. But you never know, she can develop a brain bleed._**

Is she really this bad of a person? Is her death really what these people want? Would it bring relief to them? She's sure it would make her victims' family feel better, as they deserve her head. She has wronged them. Her death may calm them. However, she isn't sure what these idiots would get out of it. Did she hurt them? She kind of wants to know; granted, she can track them down. She's a genius after all, but what would she do when she meets them? Shove her foot up their asses? But aren't they correct? How many people has she killed? How many people would've been spared if she was killed by the Ten Rings?

 ** _GrumpyBear: Do you any of you have a life? I swear you're living in your mother's basements or something. Get over yourselves._**

With a warmth growing in her chest, Toni can't help but smile seeing his username. She also can't help but laugh as the group 'jumps' 'GrumpyBear' insulting him with while he insults them back with movie lines—some dating back to the 1940s. She wants to deny the feeling in her chest when she reads his words, because this is just some random person on the internet who happens to be her fan. Having quite a few fans, he could be a dime a dozen, but there's something different about him. It feels different, though she doesn't understand why. Again, she wants to ignore the feeling in her chest, warming her up from the inside out. It's uplifting to have someone defend her like this. To have someone stand up for her, even when the world is against her.

Fighting back the smile forming on her face, she clicks on the username and opens a private chat with the user, who she's assuming is male. (His tone says male.) She hesitates for a second, not believing she, the famous Toni Stark, is about to IM some random stranger for the second time. She could hire a shit ton of people to talk to, yet she's talking to a person on the internet. She has seen Catfish. Has watched it a few times. He could be some old man in his underwear. He could be a cool hearted killer—No, she is the one who is a cold blood killer.

 ** _RedMetal46: Defending her honor again?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Oh, it's you? Watching the world burn again?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: Me? Watching the world burn?_**

She pauses for second, allowing it to stink in. Does she want the world to burn? She is watching these idiots attack her.

 ** _RedMetal46: Okay, yup, but hey, I can admit it._**

It takes a few second for Grumpy to response, which allows Toni's mind to wander. With her self-doubt, her mind goes to a dark place, where her bad ideas come from. It's this dark place where she struggles to keep her head above water.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Well, it's a good sign that you can admit it. But if you let the world burn, I'm safe, right? I'm too cute to die._**

 ** _RedMetal46: no one is safe around me._**

It comes off as a joke, but it doesn't feel like a joke. She believes it with everything inside of her. For her, it's a fact. Everyone who has ever gotten close to her got hurt, and no amount of word is going to change that, not with Rhodes' fall repeating in her head. Without meaning to, she keeps replaying that day, reliving it, and she's almost eaten up by the guilt. Her best friend is hurt because of her.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I don't know if I should be scared or laughing._**

 ** _RedMetal46: I think the correct answer would be both._**

With a deep sigh, Toni glances to the time on her tablet and just stares. Due to the drugs she's on, she's slightly loopy (though still in pain), and it takes everything in her not to fall asleep, not that she ever sleeps for long. The issue isn't sleeping; it's the dreams. She doesn't want to dream, which is why she forces herself to stay awake for days. She forces herself to stay up until she'll fall asleep without dreaming, without starring at the ceiling and reliving the worst days of her life. She would only sleep when she was safe.

 ** _GrumpyBear: So why are you really here? I know it isn't to watch me rip into these idiots, which I'm doing an awesome job at._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Someone has a healthy ego._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Takes one to know one._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Smart ass._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Again, takes one to know one._**

The TV show Catfish pops into her head again. How old is this person? Is she talking to a child? Though, he's probably thinking the same thing about her. Even knowing her, she knows that some people do call her a child, and she has no doubt Wilson calls her a child, a spoiled child. She can see it. With a deep breath, Toni stares at her tablet again. What's he getting out of this? What does he think this will change? He's just one voice, who is getting drowned by hundreds.

With confusion running through her, she watches him as he continues to defend her. He defends her against everything, even against the worst and most disgusting insults. Maybe, he just likes to fight? Or maybe, he really is this kind-hearted man, who truly cares. Again, Rogers comes to mind…well, before she tried to kill his best friend and him almost killing her. Either way, it's weird to have someone fight for her, when so many people had turned their back on her.

 ** _RedMetal46: Why do you care what these people are saying?_**

The user doesn't response right away, taking a few long seconds.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I told you why before. She's human just like the reason of us. Sure, she made some mistakes, but we all have. I know I made quite a few. And no matter what, no one deserves to be treated like that. These people are disgusting. These comments. God, how can anyone treat anyone like that? They make me sick. Sad._**

Toni knows which comments he's referring to, and she hates those very words, even if she isn't her own biggest fan. She wishes she could kick these people for wishing those things on any woman, but again, she can't find it in her to defend herself. Her self-worth is too low for that.

 ** _RedMetal46: It's more than that. It's like you're making it your life mission. Because there are other 'humans' you can protect if that was the case. There are so many other women you can defend._**

She could feel her heart in her chest, pounding against her rib case. Is this what it feels like to have a heart attack? Again, why this is so important to her? Does she want someone to believe in her so badly? It isn't like she doesn't have people: Pepper, Vision, and Rhodes, but they're different. They defend her because they have to, not because they believe in her.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Why does it matter? Why do you care?_**

"Because I'm Toni Stark," she yells, her voice echoing and tears run down her face. With a huff, she glares at the screen. "Because I care." She adds, as a tear dips off her chin.

 ** _RedMetal46: Because it does._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Not going to tell me?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: You tell me first._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: What are you five?_**

Even with the tears, she has to chuck at that, considering she's thinking that as well. It makes her want to know who she is talking to. Being a genius, she can track this person down. However, she just hears a certain saying in her head: never meet your heroes in real life. They aren't the person you're picturing in your head. Right now, she just sees a fat man in his 60s sitting behind a computer in his mother's basement. She also sees a Gary, her super fan, in this person, which is unsettling.

Also, she seriously doubts this person would like her knocking on his door out of nowhere, acting like a crazy person. People say stuff on the internet because they can say without anyone knowing who is saying it. There's no way this person doesn't changes as soon as he sees who he's talking to. Toni also isn't an idiot, knowing full well that she has to be careful to who she talks to. She's Toni Stark and the media will blow up if they find out. Pepper would kill her, and Jim and Vision would bring her back to do it again.

 ** _RedMetal46: Maybe, I am._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: LOL. Super smart for a five-year-old I must say._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Super smart, yup. Now, what about you?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I'm six._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Oh, are you? Are you wearing a tutu? If so, what color?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I am manly enough to wear pink._**

From there, the two just tease each other back, roasting the other for the fun of it, and like the sun has shined on her, Toni forgets all the nasty comments. With a large smile on her face, she doesn't remember the last time she has laughed so hard that's she out of breath. She doesn't recall when she has been so calm and relax, and she can't help but feel grateful for some stranger on the internet. There's a slight panic to it, as well as the reality may break the vision that she is building in her head.

 ** _GrumpyBear has added you to his contacts._**

Like a girl with her first crush, Toni feels her face heat up at the words, which she doesn't like at all. She is not the kind of person who just lets anyone in. Plus, she hates her teenage years, especially the part where she felt like an idiot.

* * *

 **Author Note:**

 **1) The remaining 5 chapters have been written. The more reviews the faster I will update. Yep, I am holding him hostage. Haha. Just want to see what you think.**

 **2) I thought about adding the coupling, but I thought that would ruin it for you all. Now, I know certain people don't like certain coupling, but I want to make this fun read. You won't know until Toni's knows. I will note that I will adding the coupling once the story is complete. So I do apologize if you don't like the Coupling in the end.**

 **3) I also do angst and self pity really well. I don't know if that is a good or bad thing.**

 **Again let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2: Hello, Grumpy

Hello,

Me Again, this is a shorter Chapter but when get two chapters in the 2 days, this is what you get. :P Granted, this is one of the shorter chapters. I cut it this way on purpose.

Same disclaimer. I do not own or make anything off this. Oh, how i wish i had money.

Someone stated they don't understand the reference to Catfish, so here is definition.

A **Catfish:** someone who pretends to be someone they're not using Facebook or other social media to create false identities, particularly to pursue deceptive online romances.

Again, let me know what you think.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Hello, Grumpy

* * *

Once again, Toni's down in her lab for some much-needed space. After coming back from a meeting at Stark Industries, her mood is shot. Okay, that's a normal, which is one reason why Pepper is running the company. Toni is perfectly fine locking herself in her lab (though Jim and Vision are not) and create away. She hates politics, hates playing the field instead of doing what's right. It's exhausting, because it feels wrong. She just wants to call them old farts, but Pepper's glare stops that cold. However, it's exhausting to smile, especially when her mood takes a drive, and everything comes flooding back. Then, she has to deal with Pepper, who comments she is being too quiet. Man, she loves that woman, but she's tired of the game. Tired of being told she's wrong or that she doesn't understand. She's a genius for crying out loud. She just can't deal with people and their games.

For a while, she forces herself away from the computer and those message boards, because she really does have stuff to do, to invent. She truly does, not lying there, but she can't stop herself, even with FRIDAY. She told the AI not to let her do this—reading these nasty comments-, but she has no will power and overrides the AI in mere seconds, which makes her wonder what the point is of telling the AI anything. She mutes FRIDAY a few seconds later.

Ordering the lights off, her face is lit by the glow of the computer. It's a dirty addiction.

 ** _AK47Soldier: Why hasn't this woman killed herself yet? If she's too chicken, I'm can help._**

It doesn't get better, but she doesn't stop. She needs it. Her skin itches if she turns away. Her heart pounds loudly in her chest, threatening to pop out. It all just brings her to this forum, drinking in the hate. However, the blinking orange icon on her computer catches her attention. Knowing what it is, it draws her away from the message boards.

 ** _GrumpyBear: So, you're back? Watching the world burn again?_**

There're a few responses that pop into her head, but she can answer with none of them. Besides, it isn't like she can tell him that she's the Famous Toni Stark, the person who these people want to burn alive. Plus, she isn't allowed to be weak. She had a reputation to withhold.

 ** _RedMetal46: What is it to you?!_**

The user doesn't response right away, making Toni wonder if she responded the wrong way.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I'm trying to get a good read on you._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Good luck. May men have tried and failed. No one can handle this._**

A read on her? That's laughable. Toni doesn't even know if she knows who she is. She knows who she's supposed to be; her father had drilled it into her, while her mother watched. The world is screaming it at her. Sure, she knows what a Stark is supposed to be, but she supposed that has been shot to hell. She has too much blood on her hand, though maybe that's the Stark way.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I'm not like any other man you met._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Not with a name like Grumpy Bear. I still think you're five._**

She glances at the other users, as they continue to pick her apart. The itch is back to drive back into their comments and lose herself in the hate. With her currently mood, it's tempting. However, there's something else growing in her chest, a desire to talk to this user, who doesn't back down from a fight. She stares at the nasty comments one last time before turning back to Grumpy Bear. He's a ray in the darkness, as he makes her laugh, a true laugh.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I didn't choose it._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Then tell your GF she needs better names for you. No. Wait, she's a mastermind. She's a true genius._**

It does seem like a username that a girlfriend would pick for her boyfriend. If she had to pick a username for Rogers (not that he would ever let her. Too grumpy for that), she might've picked that or something close to that. Most people wouldn't call themselves grumpy, well besides her. She calls herself that all the time.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Nope, my 'supposed' friends did. I told them that they hate me, but they deny it._**

 ** _RedMetal46: They could be trying to tell you something? Maybe, they want you to smile._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Trust me. You don't want me to smile. I might break something._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: And try as I might, I can't figure out how to change it. So, I'm stuck with it, not that it matters much._**

Toni pauses. How hard is it to change a username? Any four-year-old can do it. Heck, a cat probably can. Have you seen the any cat video? Again, Rogers pops into her head as he's one of the few people that would struggle with it. The things he had asked JARVIS and FRIDAY before he 'disappeared' were laughable. However, that ass wouldn't be caught dead on this kind of site.

 ** _RedMetal46: I'm rethinking your age. Are you an old man? Can I start calling you 'old man'?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Well, some might call me old, but no, I'm just not good with computers._**

Who isn't good with computer these days? And once more, Rogers comes to mind… _Damn it, stop thinking of that ass. There's no way in hell you're talking to him._ It isn't him, Damn it. She just blames it on the fact that he's always on her mind, thinking about what he's doing or how better the Avengers would be if he was here.

 ** _RedMetal46: Not helping your case._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: How did we get talking about me?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: I'm the master of deception._**

 ** _RedMetal46: PS, you need to imagine me in a ninja pose when you read that._**

Does it really matter what his age is? Without knowing or trying, he's getting her to smile, and she needs that. A smile is a worth more than anyone can know.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Okay, I like you._**

 ** _RedMetal46: geez, what took you so long?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: So, why don't you tell me about yourself?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: Why don't you tell me about yourself instead?_**

There're quite a few things that Toni doesn't want to talk about and herself is one of them. She would—

"Boss, Colonel Rhodes is on his way down. If I am not mistaken, he wants to drag you to away from the computer for some much-needed sleep."

Shit is the first thing that comes to mind when she sees her best Friend rounds a corner in his wheelchair, as he is making a beeline to her. Damn is the second thing as she curses herself for making the lab's wall glass. What the hell was she thinking? It's impossible to hide with glass walls. She so needs to change this as soon as she gets the chance, because she's not liking the look in his eyes. Without another thought, she slams shut her computer, forcing it to sleep. "Rhodes, my man," she says, as he makes it through the doorway.

Jim gives her a hard look, as if he's looking right through her. "You aren't reading that crap, again, are you?" His arms are folded across his chest, as he makes himself look as big as he can in the chair. Even sitting, He is a man that you don't want to miss with.

"Oh, you think so too?" she replies with a grin. "But man, I'm telling you. Those people are nut cases. What can the media come up next? An alien replaces me? I like to see them try."

"Tones," he says, sternly. "You know what I mean."

It takes everything in her not to shoot a glare at FRIDAY. How did her AI tell on her? No, that can't be true, considering Rhodes isn't hardcore yelling at her. If he knows, there will be yelling. "A apple pie is better served hot?"

He lets out a harsh sigh. "Why are you so stubborn?"

For once, Toni could answer honestly, but telling him the truth would just land her in the dog house. And to make matter worse, she's chatting with some random person on the internet. They've both seen Catfish to know how this will end: a 65-year man with 40 cats. "Are you going to drag me to bed?" she responds, putting on her flirty face.

His eye twitches. "That would be like sleeping with my sister."

Toni's mind flashes to Jeanette, and that stops her comment cold in its track. Even in her exhaustion, she would never go that far. Even with all her sins, she could not ever hurt him…well, again. "I don't want to break you," she says with a wink.

Rhodes lets out a loud groan as he lightly hits himself in the forehead. "AH! That's not the image that I want in my head," he moans. With a deep groan, he closes his eyes and forces that that picture out. "That aside, I know you're using sex as a distraction."

She glances at her laptop, thinking back to Grumpy, before turning back to Jim. "Sex is never a distraction. It's the main event."

Her best friend gives her a cynical look. "For most people, it isn't, but with you, you bet your pretty ass. You use it whenever you want to change the subject, because sex is the last thing they expect to hear." He rolls to her, trapping her between his legs and the desk. "The inappropriate comment causes the brain freezes, which you take full advantage of. Good topic to bring up when you want to change the subject. It's your safety net, always have been." After a few long minutes, he takes a deep breath before turning away from her. "Plus, you took great joy in watching Rogers's face turn all kinds of red."

Shaking her head, she gets to her feet. She would rather go to bed—or attempt to- than have this conversion with him. She also doesn't want to admit that either. "What? You think I just loved messing with his head?"

"That, and you wanted to ride him like a cowboy," he says, as if it is painful to say. "Urge, that image is back. I need to wash my month and tongue out."

"Did not." Though that may have been true at one point, it's no longer the case. Now, she just wants to forget his face, as she curses his name. She wants to punch out his pretty teeth.

Rhodes shakes his head. "Again, I don't want to think of this; plus, this is besides the point." He reaches his hand out to hers, both knowing she would take it. "Let's get you to bed."

Again, that's the last thing that she wants. She doesn't want to sleep, unless someone gives her some hard-core sleeping pills. "Rhodey," she says out softly. Her emotions are rolling off her with a single word and her best friend doesn't miss it. Just like that, Toni fight just vanishes.

His expression softens as he looks upon softly. "It's okay, Tones," he calls. "Let's sleep together."

"Just don't leave me," she says, her voice almost too soft to hear. With her head down, she crosses to him and lowers herself to her needs. With a heavy sigh, she allows him to wrap an arm around her.

Resting his head on hers, he says, "I wouldn't dare."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"Mom," she screams, as she wakes in a cold sweat. Popping up into the sitting position, she harshly kicks the blanket off, as she feels like she's on fire. "C-Can't breathe." Sweat is running down her face, and she's wet all away through her clothes and sheets. With her heart beating in her ear, her hands fly to her chest, where the reactor use to sit, and she paws at her shirt. Struggling to breathe, she pulls at her shirt as if to rip it off. Her lungs are protesting everything time she tries to take a deep breath, which makes the room spin.

Her chest is on fire. "God," she utters, as she forces her arms to her side. She closes her eyes and fists the blanket—needing to do something with her hands, as she tries to talk herself down. "Not real. Not Real." However, all she can see is Barnes killing her mother. She just sees the life leaving her eyes. No matter what she does, she flashes back to that video, and it takes everything she has not to puke. It has her shaking uncontrollably.

Though she is so much like her father (being an Asshole for one), she was closer to her mother, much to her father's annoyance—telling her mother not to baby her. However, her mother was her light, her shield. She had this smile about her that let up the room, and it was more than skin deep. Ana and Jarvis might've taken care of her, but her mother was her idol, smiling at Toni like she was everything. And all of that's gone now. Like it never existed in the first place. Blocked out by the nightmare, it's like the good memories never happened in the first place. All she sees is Barnes killing her Maria as she begs him not too. All she sees is him coming after her ready to finish off the rest of the Starks, while Rogers watches.

God, she hates this. She knows he was brainwashed. She knows about the trigger words, stripping away his soul. She knows he was forced to do unimaginable things that the 1940s James Barnes wouldn't ever do. She knows he's a hero. She knows all of this, but she can't see pass his bloody hands on her mother's skin, stealing her final breath. It's all she can see, and she hates herself for it. She wants to forgive him. God, she wants to. She wants to see him as innocent—he is the victim- but she can't…Though there's a part of her that wonders if she deserves this for destroyed the Avengers. She killed-

"Tones."

Toni almost jumps out of her skin, and her heart soars, feeling a hand on her shoulder. Though it snaps her back to reality, it hits her like a bag of bricks, almost sending her into a bigger panic. She has forgotten that Rhodes has gone to bed with her, holding as she fell asleep.

"Toni. Breathe with me."

Focusing on Rhodes' voice, she forces herself to take a deep breath. She listens to his voice, allowing everything to come into focus. It's like a camera focusing on a picture. "Jim," she breaths, as she looks at him. There's a soft protective look in his eyes when he looks at her; a clear sign to how much he loves hers. However, it sends her into a panic again, as she just hurts him time after time. It's like a truck has hit her. Before he can react, Toni kicks feet over the edge, while shaking off his warm hand. With tears flying, she glances at his legs before jumping to her feet and bolting to the door.

She can hear him call after her as he struggles to end of the bed, but she's out the door before he can grab his wheelchair. And, she's locked in her lab in minutes, ordering FRIDAY not to let anyone in. With her guilt on the rise, she locks herself away from the world, thinking it would be better off without her.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Using what she has around, she paints the glass doors and walls to block out any eyes who want to check on her. With a small smile, she stands back from her art, making show every itch of her red and gold artwork covers the door. With her mood, she wants to be left alone, and she wants to make sure they get that message, granted Vision could just phase through the wall if he pleases. Though Vision tries to honor her privacy, he'll break in if he thinks she's in danger, which is why she allows FRIDAY to update him. Nothing will keep Vision out, but this does keep her out of the eyes sight of those who work at the compound. Plus, Rhodes is just outside.

She knows this doesn't look good, but she needs to think, and she can't do with Jim and Vision hovering. She just needs to get her head back on straight before she faces the world. If she doesn't, she will go crazy; however, there's only one she can do that: invent or design. She's a mechanic through and through, and nothing else will make her feel better. She isn't Toni Stark unless she's covered in oil, and that is exactly what she is going to do.

With the music blasting, Toni is head deep in one of her suits, jamming away, as she's trying to forget the look on her mother's face. Shaking her head, she forces herself back to the suit in front of her. It's only when she turns back her monitor that she sees a light blinking. Without her knowing, she auto signed back in that message board. With a deep sigh, she clicks open the message.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Oh, you're back! Ready for another round._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: You there?_**

For a few long seconds, Toni stares at the username, wondering if she should respond. Would it be selfish to talk to him without him knowing the truth? And what does she want? Someone to talk to? She has that in Rhodey and Vision if she wants to a headache. She knows there will be no judgement in them. But what does she want with this user? To talk? Some says it's easy to tell a total stranger your problems than a friend or family, which is why Bartenders have the best stories. So, does she want this?

 ** _RedMetal46: Yea, I am here. Pretty as always._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: And I thought you got sick of me._**

At first, she starts to say that Rhodey pulled her away, but she stops in her track. Everyone has heard of Rhodes, and she doesn't want this user to connect the dots.

 ** _RedMetal46: My brother dragged me away. Yelling at me, telling me that I need to sleep. You know the important things. He's a little protective._**

She isn't lying. Rhodes is the older brother she never had and always wanted. Though, he is also like a hovering parent.

 ** _GrumpyBear: AH, sleep. It's overrated. Yea, I get told that a lot as well._**

 ** _RedMetal46: So, we are anti sleep buddies?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: You can't sleep either? Sleeping is for the weak._**

"Or the strong," she replies, not remembering when the last time she has slept a full night. She wishes that she could.

 ** _GrumpyBear: So, I never did ask. What's your name?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: Why you ask? Are you a stalker? I don't want a stalker._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Me? Nope, but I have to worry you are one._**

A Name? What does she call herself? Again, she can't tell him her real name, not that he would believe her. However, she can't not tell him a name. So, she typed the first thing that comes to mind.

 ** _RedMetal46: Nope, that's too much work. Much like taking over the world. The name is Maria._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Hello, Maria. I'm George._**

There are quite a few things that come to mind when she reads the name, but she keeps them all to herself. She doesn't want to scare of her new friend yet. For reasons unknown, she wants to keep him close.

 ** _GrumpyBear: So, Miss Maria. Why can't you sleep?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: The same old._**

Toni doesn't like to admit it, though it isn't the best kept secret.

 ** _RedMetal46: Nightmares._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Want to talk about it? I hear it helps to talk about them._**

Toni's sure it may help some people, but she isn't one of those people. Granted, it could be because she's too ashamed of them to talk about them. She hates being weak, and nightmares make you weak, makes gives you an opening. Also, she is ashamed of what she's dreaming about. She feels guilty.

 ** _RedMetal46: Nope. You want to talk about yours._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Nope._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Still being attacked by those haters?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Yes!_**

 ** _RedMetal46: Well, you put yourself out there. Maybe, if you put a picture of yourself in a bunny pic, Georgie. I'm sure that will get people talking. They might even stop attacking you._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I can pull it off._**

Toni chuckles as she can see it in her head. Like a magic wand, it chases away that image of her mother. In a matter of seconds, she feels better. She doesn't know who this man is, but she feels like she can finally leave the lab with some sense of herself intact. And every day they talk—which is becoming everyday-, the better she feels.

* * *

 **The Author note:**

 **1) As I write this, I realize that there are really only two people who this could be. Man, that cut down on the fun. But anyhow, who do you think it is? And how long it takes for Toni to find out?**

 **2) And isn't Georgie a cutey pie?**

 **3) Again, the more reviews, the faster the updates. Yes, I am one of those people.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chili and the Ghost

Me Again.

I feel like I should have made this harder for you to guess, but I only got 6 chapter...sooooo..

Anyhow, let me know what you think

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Chili and the Ghost**

* * *

Watching Vision cook is quite the thing to see, and Toni could watch for hours as the Android throws all kind of spices into the jar. Half are things she hasn't ever heard of, and those alone makes her eyes go large. She can't help but wonder how they all aren't dead. Toni assumes he started this 'cooking' in an attempt to flirt with Wanda, though she isn't sure how that works. Horrible food, yummy? What? Is he trying to kill the witch? Wanda is not her favorite person, probably above Barnes though-which say a lot. However, she doesn't want the girl to die of food poison…maybe, get a little sick, but that's it.

"Are you sure about that?" Toni asks, as she watches Vision grab the apple sauce. That so won't taste good in whatever he is making. _Chili? EW._

Vision gives her a soft smile as he mixes in the spice without hesitation. "I think it will be delightful."

Before Toni can snort, Rhodes walks in. In the last few weeks, he has been getting a better and better with his braces. As the days go on, he can spend more and more time in the braces, which does wonders for Toni's mood. "I don't know about that," he teases. He glances at Toni, eyeing her closely. "But here's to hoping it's better than the last time." He crosses to Toni, bending slightly to whisper into her ear. In a murmur, he says, "I don't know who puts that smile on your face, but I like it. It looks good."

Toni's face warms up, turning a light red, as she forces herself to look down at her phone. She will not admit that she is doing it to hide her face from her Best friend; however, it doesn't help as GrumpyBear's messages are coming to her phone now. She lights up every time it goes off, and now, she keeps finding herself looking at it, waiting for him to IM her. It bugs her because this isn't the person she is. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Rhodey's eyes linger on her for a few seconds longer. "Whoever he is, I thank him…though, I want to meet him soon, or else I might go into big brother mode."

"Well, I just hope Vision doesn't kill us with that chili first," she replies, smiling at Vision. "Well, I hope it's chili."

"This will not cause you any harm," Vision interjects, glancing up at them.

Jim lets out a chuckle before taking a seat next to her. "Well, he can't kill us before I get to meet this guy," he replies, nodding to the phone in her hand.

With the worst timing know to men, her phone peeps, signaling an incoming message. Programing George's message with a certain ring, she knows who it's without looking. "AH," she yelps, as she almost falls off her chair, only catching herself at the last second.

Jim, the ass that he is, is laughing his ass off, as he watches his best friend hold onto the counter top for dear life. "Oh, lover boy is calling."

Her face turning completely red, Toni isn't able to hold herself up anymore and falls backward, crashing with style—or lack of style but no one needs to know that. No one will ever know about anything. "Shit!"

"Miss Stark," Vision calls out as he drops his spoon. Without missing a beat, he phases through the counter. "Are you alright?"

Rhodes is still chucking as Vision knees down next to her. His face is bright red from laugher. "Oh, she's fine! Trust me," he says, before taking a deep breath. "FRIDAY, please tell me you recorded that. I need like five copies of that!"

"FRIDAY, delete that!" Toni yells, as Visions helps her up.

"Override that, FRIDAY!" Jim counters, shouting his override codes.

On her feet, Toni glares at her best friend. "Override that override!" she yells. There's no way in hell that she's going to let that video get that out, and George is going to get an earful, since this is all his fault.

"Your override won't override mine, Tones."

"You want to bet? Who is her Momma. Me that is-"

"I am sure that I speak for FRIDAY when I say 'enough.' You are driving her insane." Vision interrupts, as he steps back to his pot. A frown forms on his face as he stares down at it. It is burning.

"Vision is quite right!" FRIDAY says. "I will keep the footage locked in a vault."

Toni looks around the room, glaring at each of them. "Traitors! All of you," she says, pointing to each one of them before bolting from the room. Not that she has anything to hide, she would rather talk to George alone.

"Have fun!" Rhodey laughs afterward.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

 ** _RedMetal46: Just to let you know, I blame you._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Oh, hello. Now, what did you do and blaming on me?_**

She still may read those nasty comments from time to time, but there's something different about it. She doesn't know what it is, but she doesn't feel as lost. She likes it.

 ** _RedMetal46: My brother wants to know who I'm talking to and he made me fall off my chair in the process. And all I was doing was protecting your ass._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Oh, really?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: Yes. He's extremely overprotective. In the Air Force, you know. If he knew I was talking to some man in a basement, he would hunt you down and cut off your balls. So, I'm protecting your ass._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: You really want me to be living in some basement, don't you?_**

Toni isn't sure what she wants. She's forming a wonderful picture in her head of him, but it isn't complete, and her fears are starting to pop up. With her doubts, she isn't sure she wants it to be complete, scared he would hurt her. They always say don't meet your idols.

 ** _RedMetal46: Just need to make sure._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: And I can take him._**

 ** _RedMetal46: What?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Your brother. I can take. I'm former military myself. I can handle myself._**

Toni lets out a chuckle as he adds the flexing smiley because she can see this mystery man flexing, showing off his arms, in her mind's eye. She wouldn't be surprised to find out that's what he's doing now.

 ** _RedMetal46: is that why you have to charge in, riding your horse protecting Lady Stark? Because you're a knight?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I would be a horrible Knight. I would fall off the horse in seconds._**

Toni leans back in her chair and glances at her horribly painted glass walls. Is it so wrong for him to try to be her protector? Does she even deserve one? And why is she fighting this so hard? Well, how crazy does someone have to be to tell their deepest secrets to stranger on the internet? She just needs to watch some episodes of Catfish to see why.

 ** _GrumpyBear: However, I do not believe any woman should be treated the way the media is treating Toni Stark. I'm a bit old fashion like that._**

Toni's eye brow raises, as an image pops in her head. It's of her in an apron standing in front of an oven, cooking eggs. In this picture, she's wearing a dress that puffs out, and her hair is in a neat bun. She stays on the image before shaking it out of her head. There is no way in hell that she would ever let that happen. She would beat the person who tried; plus, it is probably safer. She just imagines killing someone with food poison.

 ** _RedMetal46: You better not being saying what I think you're saying. If you say get me a sandwich, I will beat the crap out of you._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I'm most definitely not like that. Any girl of mine needs to have some spunk in her. She needs to be the type of girl who gets dirty. The type of girl who can tell me that I'm being an idiot._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Oh, you're so cute._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: And what do you want in a man? Or woman if that's your type._**

Toni may had tested the waters, tested the water a lot, but she has determined that she enjoys dick. She enjoys it a lot, and as she thinks about it, she can't help but wonder if Jim is right at some level. She jumps head first into bed with whoever she can whenever she got stressed, not that she doesn't just do it for fun. She does have sex for fun a lot, though that isn't completely true now. Now, she just sticks to her lab, only leaving when she needs food.

 ** _RedMetal46: My type is simply a man who will tell me I'm right._**

In her head, she says she needs a man like George, who will stop at nothing to defend her. She wants someone who will defend because he wants to, not because he feels like he has to. With Rogers, it felt like he had to, like he was judging her. Granted, it could've been in her head. Captain Rogers was always a topic in the Stark household when she was a child, and she always felt—still do—that nothing she had done or will do would be good enough. She was worthless next to the Famous Captain. She knows this is not Rogers' fault; it is her dead father's, but she can't help but take it out on him, even when she tries to stop herself.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Even when you are wrong?_**

Toni stops and thinks about that, and she wonders if that's the case. Does she really want to a yes man? Will that person support her in the ways that she needs? Will he be the person she wants by her side? No, that idea just makes he weak in her knees.

 ** _RedMetal46: No. No. I don't want that._**

She stares at the screen, taking a few deep breaths, as she thinks about what she really wants.

 ** _RedMetal46: No, I want someone to tell me if I'm wrong. To tell me when I'm off base, but it has to come from a place of love. From a good place. From the heart. So, no. I don't want someone who just says yes to me, but I don't want someone who will tear me down. I need someone who I can trust. Someone who will not hide things from me._**

Her heart beats heavily in her chest.

 ** _RedMetal46: He has to accept me for me and not try to change me._**

Even though he didn't mean to, Rogers had tried to change her. He had tried to shape her into the person he thought she should be, granted Rhodey had been guilty of that at times. Pepper as well, but she doesn't want that in the person she is seeing in her head.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Just tell me who did this to you, And I will beat his ass._**

 ** _RedMetal46: What?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Whoever made a smart, beautiful, strong woman like yourself feel like that deserves a good beating._**

Is it getting hot in here? It feels like someone has turned up the temperature as her cheeks turn a rosy color.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Maria, you're priceless. Don't let anyone tell you differently._**

It has been said that Toni can't take an accomplishment, and it's true. Yes, she glows when someone tells her how smart she is, but it's different when they accomplishment her, _her._ She doesn't see herself as kind or good, and she can't understand how other people see her as such. She can't understand how George can call her that…not that he knows the real her.

 ** _RedMetal46: how are you single?_**

He doesn't answer right way, which worries the genius.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I'm not in a right spot for a relationship, and you know what they say. You have to be happy with yourself before you can let someone else in._**

That is something Toni has heard before, and though she knows it's true, she hates to be alone. When she's alone, her darkest thoughts come out. However, that could just prove the point right.

 ** _RedMetal46: You aren't happy with yourself?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I wouldn't say yes, and I wouldn't say no. I just haven't felt like myself in what seems like forever._**

George stops, and Toni just stares at his works, wondering what she's supposed to say to that. This is the point that she would normally stick her foot in her ass.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I was a POW. I don't know how long. I don't know where. And I still don't remember who I was before all this crap. I don't think my friends get that._**

Oh, crap. Toni really doesn't know what to say, but she supposes she just needs to listen. When she was taken, she just wanted someone to listen, not that she talked about it often. However, all that matters is having someone listen to you, to support you. You just need someone to be there without judgement.

 ** _RedMetal46: George._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I guess I can't blame them. This is just as hard for them as me._**

Toni isn't sure if that is exactly true, but she isn't going to counter that.

 ** _GrumpyBear: For the longest time, I lost track of myself. Lost who was I. I'm slowly becoming the person I remember, though that old me still feel like a separate person. So, still not ready for a relationship._**

Two peas in a pod? Though she can never understand what this man has gone through, she understands the pain he feels. She can understand the torture that he has faced, knowing what it's like to be tortured—to be stripped of yourself and replaced with someone else.

 ** _RedMetal46: I'm sorry. I wish I could do something more than that._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: you are. Talking to you for the last few weeks, helps more than anything. You make me feel human, and I will not trade that away for anything._**

There's no denying the feeling bubbling up in her chest at reading those words. It's something deep in her chest. Her heart is getting the better of her, pounding against her ribs

 ** _RedMetal46: How do I do that?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I don't have to pretend with you. I don't ever have to try and be that person my friends remember me to be. I feel like I can be honest with you. I feel like I can be this new person with you, without that judging look from people. I am tired of people looking at me like I'm broken. This is me._**

Toni doesn't know if that is true, because she has placed her judgement on a lot of people, forcing them into what she thinks they should be. She has thrived to be better, but there are times she has let it get the better of her.

 ** _RedMetal46: I don't know what to do say that._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: And that is okay. Just be you. That is all I need._**

Okay, Toni is never leaving her lab again, not with her face all lit up like a Christmas tree.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Okay, Toni is not angry. She's not annoyed. She just wants jump into her Iron Man suit and hunt down George. What is wrong with that? This isn't her fault. This is all George. He's the ass, not her. _God,_ she thinks. Why is she acting like this? This is just some guy on the internet. Who the hell cares if George ghosts her? Maybe, it's better this way, because she is growing too attached to this man, letting him into her heart. This way it will hurt less, and she's not crying like a teenager. But man, she can't help but wonder what she did? Did she not say the right word the last time they spoke?

"Nope," she spits out. "I'm not going there." She is a in semi better place than when she first started to talk to George, and her self-worth is better. She still has issues, but man, she isn't going to treated like something that can be thrown away. If he's going to disappear, that's on him. It's not on her. She's a grown ass woman, and she's not going cry over a man. Granted, she should've expected it. George did say he isn't ready for a relationship—not that this is a relationship!

"Are you okay, Boss?" FRIDAY asks.

Toni looks up from the car engine, glaring at one of the AI's camera. "No response from George?"

"No, Boss, but at this rate, I want to tell him where-"

The genius's eyes widen. "FRIDAY!" she yells. "I did not raise you like that. Have you been watching bad movies? Is Vision teaching you bad things?"

"Vision and I just care very deeply for you."

So if Vision and Rhodey are her gay dads, FRIDAY is her sister, who is extremely overprotective, and she is tattletale, running to their 'parents' every time Toni turns around. It really is a family, an annoying family, but Toni can't help but smile. God, she loves these fools. "And they call me a bad influence."

"I just want to make sure you are safe." The AI adds. "And death to those who hurt you."

Okay, FRIDAY is going to kill her. Her AI has turned into an evil overlord who is planning to take over the world. Should she be scared? The answer is yes. Shit. "Geez, should I be scared?"

"You are not going to read those forums again?"

If Toni doesn't know better, FRIDAY sounds worried. Has she been that bad? Scared her baby girl that bad? "Nope, just working on this engine. I want to hear this baby roar." George may be an ass, who disappeared on her, but he did reach her few things.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"Crap," Toni says, as the Iron Man suits touches down in her lab on the Avenger compound. Her suit—and her—is in one piece, but she can feel some metal poking her in the side. It hasn't broken the skin, but she knows she will be bruised the next morning. The pain is already expanding up her side, and it's starting to hurt just to walk.

"Do you need assistance, Boss?"

Toni thinks about that, wondering if no is an option. However, she doesn't see why not. This isn't a head injury and she is not bleeding. She just needs to get out her suit and get a bag of ice on her side. She is fine. "I'm good. Just need to get out of this and watch a movie."

"Boss."

Toni lets out a sigh. "If I faint or struggle, you can go call our Dads."

"I will hold you to it."

It takes a good hour for her to get the suit off and climb into bed, and if she's honest, she is tired. Their last mission has worn her other—granted, George disappearing could also play into that. After having him for weeks then losing him, something feels like it's missing, and he only ghosted her for a week. She is fine. She can deal. "Anything good on?" she asks FRIDAY, having not watched any in a while.

"No, but there is a message from George."

Toni's heart takes off for the races. "What?" she asks, her brain going haze wired.

"Do you wish to read it?" Again, there is a tone to FRIDAY's voice, almost like she is holding something back.

Toni doesn't answer right away, not knowing what to say. "What does he want?"

"I am unsure, Boss. It seems like he is reaching out to apologize."

Toni takes a deep breath as she reaches her for tablet. "Might as well read what the ass wrote," she says, ignoring the pain in her side.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Hey, just wanted to say sorry for disappearing. It wasn't right. I am sorry._**

Beneath is another message from George when Toni didn't response.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Maria. I'm sorry. Please talk to me. Just going through some stuff._**

"Friday?" Toni calls out. "How long has these been sitting?" Sure, she would've ignored him if she saw these, but that isn't the case here. She just didn't see these.

"A few hours, Boss."

"What?!" Toni shrieks.

"He angered me. He hurt my creator," she says as if is the simplest thing ever. "I did not feel like these messages were important.

Toni rolls her eyes at FRIDAY. There's no doubting the AI is growing and evolving into something else. Granted, that may get her in trouble with some governments. She's sure it all against the accords. Murder bot and all. Shaking her head, she returns to her tablet.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I'm sorry. I really am._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Okay, I get it. I am an ass._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: You know I need your sass to deal with these assholes from the forum._**

It doesn't seem like George is going to take no for an answer. But does she want him to?

 ** _RedMetal46: Why would I waste my time?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Oh, you live._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Nope, Zombie. Ready to eat your brain. Now, what does an ass like you want?_**

It's weird to call someone else an ass? Usually, people call her that.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I deserve that. I deserve a lot of things. Crap just happened. I'm not the best at dealing with crap. I just needed time._**

Toni can understand that, remembering back to her painting the lab door. She has her own crap hill.

 ** _RedMetal46: Is this in relation to what you told me before_**

George doesn't answer right away, but she can see him typing. Is she putting her own foot in her mouth? Crap, she has too much crap to deal with other's people crap.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Yes._**

 _That's it?_ She thoughts, knowing for sure she has placed her foot in her mouth. _Crap._

 ** _GrumpyBear: Just had a few bad flashbacks. I was useless for a few days. Spaced out from everyone, including my family and friends. I worried just about everyone, but I'm better now. Not, ready to jump at my own shadow._**

Yup, Toni feels like a bigger idiot in two point five seconds. Here she is judging him, when he was going through crap. However, that does not mean Toni isn't going to put her foot in her mouth.

 ** _RedMetal46: Doesn't mean you get to be an ass. Asshole._**

Yup, good job. What? She isn't good with emotions unless it is her guilt.

 ** _RedMetal46: But you are okay?_**

She adds, though she really doesn't know what to say in this situation. Maybe, if she did, she would know how to handle her own bad moments.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I am as long as we are._**

 ** _RedMetal46: I am not that kind of girl, George. My sensitives are intact._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: That's one thing I like about you._**

 ** _RedMetal46: That I call you an ass even during the inappropriate times?_**

Toni is not a proper lady in any sense, though she can put on an act like the best of them. She can and could make a sailor blush with her mouth, and she will not show one itch of regret.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Haha. Nope. You don't let me get away with anything. You also don't treat me like a bird with a broken wing. I need that._**

There is apart of her who doesn't why she matters to him. She is just a stranger to him on the internet. Heck, she isn't sure why he is important to her.

 ** _RedMetal46: Well, I'm ass like that. I'll note that I've to make sure you're a Catfish or something. Shady people out there._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Catfish? What's a catfish?_**

Toni stares at the screen for a good long while. What idiot doesn't know what Catfish is? Like what? Okay, she isn't a cool cat like some people (though she will ever admit that) and she knows what Catfish is.

 ** _RedMetal46: OMG, do you really not know what this is?_**

All her anger from him ghosting her just disappears—not that she can really be mad at anyone going through what he's going through. How can someone not know what a Catfish is? She so has to fix this.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I feel like I am going to find out._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Damn straight._**

It doesn't take long for Toni to buy the complete Series and share it with George. Even though she is tired and exhausted, she watches a good 5 hours with him. Her side is screaming in pain as she laughs at George's reactions to the show. It's almost to the point that she's rolling on the floor in a fit of laugher. And for that, she's growing very attached to this man. She refuses to say that she is falling for someone on the internet, but man, it feels like it.

She can't explain the feeling in the pit of her stomach at the thought of George ghosting her. Heck, she doesn't understand it. She has Vision. She has Jim. She has Pepper, and she has FRIDAY, who is silently judging her. She has people she can go to, and yet, here she is, taking to George. This man may have a point. Sometimes your friends expect too much, expect to be the person you were and not the person she is.

 ** _GrumpyBear: God, some of these people are just stupid. Stupid should be illegal._**

 ** _RedMetal46: But then you would be in jail._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Oh, the burn._**

Toni smiles as she starts the next episode.

 ** _RedMetal46: But I like you better than those people._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Well, I hope so. But I would like to mention I'm hotter than half these people._**

 ** _RedMetal46: I guess we have to different images in our heads. I see an old man with a cane._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: You know what?!_**

 ** _RedMetal46: I am cute and adorable?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Nope, I see a nerdy teenager who can't reach the gas petal._**

 ** _RedMetal46: In case, you really are going to Jail. Pedo._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I walked into that one, didn't I?_**

Toni can barely hear FRIDAY in the background asking if she's okay as she struggle for air on the bed. There is no doubt that her face is bright red as her heart pounds against her chest, though she guesses it isn't worse then her aching side. Her bubbling laugher is sending shock wave through her side. It feels like it is on fire, but she can't stop. She also is ignoring and denying the fact that she is falling for someone she has never met. However, she will say that she thoroughly enjoyed this night for years to come.

* * *

 **The Author Note:**

 **Oh, Georgie. What are you thinking?**

 **And I totally made this too easy. Haha**


	4. Chapter 4: Charity of Hell

I think the cat is out of the bag, but the fun is not over yet.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Charity of Hell**

* * *

Toni doesn't hate charity events because she hates getting all _fancy._ Sure, getting fancy is a pain in the ass, but she loves how great she feels. She loves how empowered she feels. In reality, she hates charity events because she dislikes people. Okay, not all people. She's extremely fond of George…and Pepper, Jim and Vision. That cannot be said the same of everyone else. Everyone else is grabby and horrible, always wanting something from her, and in a few short hours she will be trapped in a room with a lot of them. In a room of Sharks if she is being honest.

For the last few months, she has avoided these events, not wanting to put herself out there (especially with all the nasty comments), and shockingly, Pepper agreed it would be best to stay away until everything calms down. However, Pepper is demanding she come to this one, especially after seeing the genius in a better mood. In her mind, a happy Toni is a gift, a happy gift that should be shared with the world. In Pepper's eyes, there's nothing better for a charity than a happy Toni. This is why all of the sudden the red hair is forcing Toni to attend this event, even after months of keeping Toni back.

In Rhodey's eyes, this is funny. He takes a sick pleasure out of it, as he can't help but laugh while Pepper drags the decked-out Toni Stark toward the elevator. "Oh, don't you look good," he says, giving her the once over. "I think you need an arm guard to protect you. Have to keep all the guys off you."

Toni smiles brightly. "I'm going stag. Who needs a man? I can look this good on my own. But I can have FRIDAY control Iron Man and act like my guard dog if you like." She says, side stepping Pepper. Though being forced, there's still a smile on Toni's face. "It should be fun, and I have to agree. I look _amazing."_ She adds with a large grin. With more cheer than she intends, she whirls in her dress, showing off her small form. Her dress is simple compared to the rest which look like space ships. It's a trumpet/mermaid off-the-shoulder floor-length evening dress with a split in the front. It's a bright red dress, dulled by a light vintage patterned lace, and it fits her perfectly. Her hair is done in a loose side brain with a single curl hanging.

Pepper lets out a deep sigh. "I can't get her to lose the reactor, even though she doesn't need it." There's a scowl on her face as she glares at the soft blue glow, peaking over the tip of Toni's dress.

"I think I look amazing with it," Toni replies, posing. "And Iron Man can't not have the blue glow. It is a statement."

Rhodes chuckles. "And I think the mystery guy will like it. Why don't you drag him to this?" He winks at her.

Pepper's eyes widen. "What?! What man?" she asks, reaching for Toni's arm. "Who is he? Why hadn't I met him yet? How does the media not know this? Why are you hiding him from me? I can understand the media but me?!" She sounds wounded.

There're a few things that Toni is hiding with one of these things being George. Besides the shame of falling—is that the right word for it—for a guy she met online, she doesn't whatever it is to comes to an end. Toni Stark, though very much sleep deprived, knows exactly how this is going to end. She knows how often Catfishing happens, and she knows reality will crash down on her. She just wants to be happy just for a little longer, and in order to do that, she doesn't want to tell them about George, not that she has much of a choice. "Hey, I can keep things on the down low."

"So, what's his name?" Pepper asks, her eyes turning serious.

"Hey. Let's not worry about my love life," she replies. "I-"

"George," Vision replies, as he phases into the room like it is nothing.

There're a few many things running through Toni's head and one of them is how many ways can she kill Vision. Okay, she can't kill him, but she's good with maiming. Sure, he can phase through things, but she can try. She will try. "W-I don't know what you're talking about," she shudders, turning to the door. "Why don't you go see the red witch already?!" she yells, trying to hide her red face. "She is probably all horny waiting for you."

"Wait, what?" Rhodes replies, loudly, as he looks between the two.

Not wanting to face the firing squad, Toni bolts, or at least, she tries. Running in a dress is harder than most people think, especially with heels on. "Just don't poison her. That would be bad. I don't need Cap's sad face staring at me." Toni doesn't wait for a response, not when Pepper her asking who George is. But at least, Jim is angrily focused on Vision, questioning him about his relationship with Wanda. Unlike the genius, he didn't know about the two, and Toni does feel a little guilt about revealing it. However, Vision brought up George first, so he brought it upon himself. All fair in love and war.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Okay, who in the hell thought this event would turn out good? Who? Because, Toni wants answers. She wants to punch that person. This shit show turned out to be the worst idea known to man, feeling like repeated kicks to the stomach. With the night in the drain, Toni finds herself trap in _those_ horrible feelings again, drowning in them. But this time, it feels worse because she came face to face with one of those internet haters. She now knows it's so much worse to hear those nasty words than to read them.

With a heavy weight on her chest, she feels like she's sinking into a deep blue ocean and there's no finding the surface. Panic flows through her as the light from the sun slowly dims with each passing second. At the same time, it feels like her lungs are on fire, and it takes everything she has to breathe. It's like the world is closing in on her and she can't get it to stop. God, why won't it stop?

Currently, Toni is on balcony, waiting for Happy to pull the car around, and even though he has only been gone for a few moments, it feels like an eternality. She knows she must calm down, and she tries to force it with a few deep breaths. It has only been a few minutes, and Happy will be back at any second. She knows this, but it only takes her mind to wander for a single second and she's down the rabbit hole. In a matter of seconds, she is in total distressed. _God, why did I come to this?_ She thinks, still trying to catch her breath.

Her hair has long since fallen out of her side brain, sticking up in every direction. It looks like someone had ran their hands through it. Her makeup is smeared, and black lines are running down her face, looking like a clown. Her once beautiful red dress is doused in white and pink spots, like an uneven poke-a-dot pattern. It's a pattern often caused by bleach getting sprayed on you, which is exactly what happened. In a fit of rage, an angry, enraged party goer threw beach on her, a blaming her for something—A death maybe? What isn't the world blaming for her?

When that party goer first threw beach on her, her mind went blank and she froze. For the first few seconds, she went to the worst possible place: someone is trying to kill her with acid. In her panic, the genius started to scratch at her face and clothes, only stopping when Pepper dragged her away from the criticizing eyes. Then, Pepper fused over Toni until she realized that it was bleach. No, that isn't true. The woman is still freaking out over the shaking genius, worrying that she got some in her mouth. However, that's the last thing on Toni's mind, and she just needs silence. Just needs to get away from the mumbles of the crowd. She can't—

"Miss Stark."

Suddenly feeling a sharp poke in her chest, Toni lets out a pained sigh as she sees Vision floating just above her. With a soft look, he slowly lowers himself to the balcony. "What are you doing here? Aren't you on your way to see Wanda?" she asks. There's no denying her nasty tone as she says that woman's name. Even now, Wanda gets under her skin—How can Rogers give _that_ woman another chance after everything and yet burn Toni at the stake?!-, but that doesn't mean she would stop Vision from seeing her. Those two have a bond, a weird but a bond.

"I heard you were attacked." He replies, as he touches down next to her. "I had to ensure your wellbeing before leaving."

"Just bleach."

Vision has this softness about him when he looks at her. "All the same, I wanted to check up on you."

"Even after I ratted you out to Rhodey?" she asks, leaning over the railing. There's a crowd of blood thirsty reporters snapping pictures, trying to get the money shot.

He steps forward, his cape flowing behind him in the light breeze. "I assume I earned that after mentioning George."

Toni glances at Vision. "And how do you know about him?" she asks, still feeling like someone has kicked her repeatedly.

"I know exactly who he is."

With her heart beating, she pushes herself off the railing and turns to him. "What?"

There's a soft look in his eyes as if he's staring at his injured child. "It was not hard to track him down, and we both are well aware that you can do the same if you pleased."

"So, you know everything?" she asks, feeling a weight on her chest.

"I do, and I can also confirm that he will do you no harm."

This doesn't mean it won't end in pain, because with Toni, there's only one way this thing will end. It will end like everything else good in her life. _God, I'm a loser_. Feeling like George is her only life line, she's going to delay that ending as much as she can. And right now, she wants nothing more than to talk to him. She needs him to tell her that everything will be okay. She needs to lose herself in him. So, she's going to keep him for as long as she can have him. "So you aren't going to tell me who he is?" She asks, though not wanting to know.

"Do you want to know?"

No, she doesn't. "No."

Vision cocks his head, giving her an odd look. He is trying to read her but failing. "As you wish, but know this, I will not allow any harm to come to you. Though, you have nothing to worry about with George."

"Well, that's good to know. I was afraid I was talking to a murderer." She says, trying to make a joke out of it.

Vision reaches out to her, "Why don't we get you home?"

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Even with a change of freshly laundered clothes, Toni still smells of bleach no matter how many times she has taken a shower and scrubbed herself red. The smell is intoxicating, and she can feel herself choking on it—still tasting it, but she pushes it- or tries to- out of her mind, as she reaches for her phone. Matching her spirts, it's heavy in her hand, and for a while, she fondles it, flipping it over and over again. She tells herself it's because she just needs to do something with her hands, but there is no hiding the truth. She is itching to read those message boards. Are they cheering for this woman? Are they laughing at her? Are they mad that she is okay? Wishing that she choked?

With a deep breath, she forces herself to stop. _This is stupid,_ she thinks, knowing she's letting them win. She's giving them control over her. _Stop,_ she orders herself as she turns her phone on and goes to that forum. Though she should not be surprised, she sees George all over the message boards.

 ** _RedMetal46: Hard, at work I see?_**

Toni can see that George is, snapping back at the internet trolls. His comments are pure gold.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Yes, Baby Doll. Have you read what these idiots are saying? Wishing it was acid instead of bleach that that woman threw on Stark. It's disgusting._**

Having experienced that beach first hand, Toni can agree, but she's sure her day can't get worse than it is already is. Beach can be just as bad and dangerous. However, this doesn't stop her from reading the trashy comments, which can ruin any mood. On the other hand, it does distract her from the fact that George called her Baby Doll.

 ** _Starkmustdie342: Urgh! That's all that I have to say. Why in the hell did that woman use bleach? We came so close to having a Stark free world. However, this does give me an idea. Maybe, just pretend to be a reporter and just spray her with acid or something when I see her._**

Shaking her head, Toni closes the toxic forum, as she forces herself to take a few deep breaths. _Stop this,_ she yells at herself. She's about to lose it. She needs to stop, reading this crap.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Seriously, these people need to be arrested or something._**

 ** _RedMetal46: You can't arrest the internet, George._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: You want to bet? Just watch me. These people are out of line._**

Are they really? Toni _did_ kill people, sure not directly—well, that isn't counting villains. However, her weapons were sold on the black market and used to kill people, to take over cities. Her inventions were used to _kill_ people, to rob them of their lives. And you can't forget about her. She created Ultron and he almost destroyed the world trying to save it. To make matters, she killed the Avengers. She isn't innocent in any way.

 ** _RedMetal46: People say stuff on the internet that they'll never say in person._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: But it doesn't make it right. Toni Stark shouldn't be waking up and reading this. She doesn't need this crap. Can you imagine what she feels when she reads these? God, she is human just like you and me._**

Toni is laughing, though crying at the same time. Is this some kind of joke? How ironic is this? But, he isn't wrong. He isn't wrong at all.

 ** _RedMetal46: You think she reads these? She probably doesn't care._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: You may be right, but that changes shit. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this. This beauty, who looked like an angel tonight before this crap, did not deserve any of this. She's a smart amazing woman, and she should be treated like one._**

Why is her heart beating so fast? Why does this stranger's opinion matter so much? Why is his opinion so important when she has heard this countless time from Vision, Pepper and Rhodes? She doesn't know why she holds on to him like the world is ending. Yes, Vision is right that she can and could track this man down if she wants to, and she does want to. She wants to know who this man is, but she has been too scared to do so. Too scared that her image of him would be destroy. However, he still matters to her even if he just remains some guy on the internet.

 ** _RedMetal46: Sounds like someone has a crush._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: So, what if I do? Did you see her in that red dress? Breathtaking. God, I don't think I have ever see a more beautiful woman in my life. Well, before that woman ruined it. The look on Stark's face after it happened is one that I never want to see on her face again. It was total heartbreaking._**

Ignoring how amazing it feels to see those words about her—God, is George perfect?— Toni glances at her ruined red dress as it hangs on her closet door. Before _that_ moment, the night was going well. She'd been dancing, earning a few good donations before it went to hell. She closes her eyes, replaying the horrible event in her head, and she hates herself once more. Why did anyone think it was good idea for her to go? Toni isn't sure, but for the foreseeable future, she isn't leaving the compound, unless a villain is attacking.

 ** _RedMetal46: Especially when she walked in with such a happy expression on her face._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Yup, which makes these people bigger monsters._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Can we talk about something else?_**

Anything else would be fine, but she can't deal with this anymore.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Are you okay?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: No._**

 ** _GrumpyBear: Talk to me, Doll._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Just tell me something funny._**

George doesn't respond right away, which does nothing for Toni's nerve. Seconds feels like hours for the genius, worrying he has disappeared her on her.

 ** _GrumpyBear: I am horrible at cutting wood. Comes out uneven._**

 ** _RedMetal46: Is that something you want to admit? Geez, is that way you can't get the ladies?_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: HA HA. You have all the jokes._**

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

With a jolt, Toni bolts up, reaching for her heart—more like clawing at her chest. Panic is running through her, saturating every inch of her. Like she has just gotten out of the pool, she is soaked to the bone, but yet, she still feels like she is on fire—a blaze that can rival the sun. Struggling to breath, she kicks off the blanket as she tries to catch her breath. However, it is just beyond her grasp. It's like someone is sitting on her chest, making it impossible to breathe.

"Boss, do you require assistance? Do you wish for me to call for Colonel Rhodes?" Friday asks.

"N-No," she croaks, her throat dry and itchy. With shallow breaths, she kicks her feet over the edge of the bed, but they do not touch the ground, hovering over the cold ground. Her whole body is trembling as she shakily reaches for the phone. With unsteady hands, she drops it a few times, almost breaking it; her hands get shaker and shaker with each drop. Why is it so hard to breathe?

 ** _RedMetal46: Are you there?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: Please, be there._**

She knows she can reach out to Jim and Vision (who has just gotten back from visiting Wanda), and they'll come at a moment notice, rushing to her side like parents protecting a child. Though they hate the term 'Gay Dads,' sometimes that is how they act. There's no denying how protective they are and how much they care. They've been worried since the Charity Event, and they've been keeping a close eye on her. So, when her heart is off to the races and drowning in her own sweat, she doesn't want to call them. She doesn't need them thinking she needs to be babied. She's Iron Man for crying out loud; she can take care of herself.

 ** _RedMetal46: I need you._**

Her hand balls in the bed sheet, as she tries to will her heart to slow down. Remembering what Jim told her, she counts backwards slowly, as she forces good thoughts into her head. However, that doesn't last long as the voice—those nasty voices- in her head start to scream. _What are you thinking? Are you an idiot?_ All she could do lose herself in her hear.

 ** _RedMetal46: Help!_**

 ** _GrumpyBear: I'm here, Doll. What happened? Are you okay?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: A nightmare?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: Yes. I can't. I can't make it stop._**

Toni isn't exactly sure what she expects him to do. What can he do? He's miles away (that is what she tells herself. He could be anywhere in the world) and can't help her. He can't do anything.

 ** _GrumpyBear: Are you talking to me via your phone?_**

 ** _RedMetal46: yes._**

It isn't long before her phone starts to ring—a tone that she has programed for George. For what seems like a forever, she eyes balls the ringing phone, as her mind goes into a tailspin, wondering if she should answer. A million things are passing through her mind; however, at the very thought of talking to him, a shot of relief rans through her. In an instant, she is overwhelmed with an overwhelming desire to answer. There's only a second of hesitation, as she worries that he might know her voice, but it quickly passes. It's replaced by her wondering what he may sound like. With her heart beating rapidly, she answers. "Hello," she croaks.

"Hello, Maria," comes his voice.

There's something about his voice that Toni finds familiar but can't place. It's going to bug her. "I know I must sound like shit." She replies, her throat itchy.

"No, you sound like an angel."

Toni lets out a soft chuckle as she falls back, her feet still over the edge. Her left arm swings across her face, covering her eyes. "I'm starting to think you don't talk to a lot of people."

There's a chuckle to his voice, though he isn't laughing. "I've been told I'm not a people person. Well, not anymore at least. This new person that I've become isn't all that big into people, but I find myself not caring what they think."

Toni understands that. "Well, I guess we got something in common. I don't get along with people, but that's probably them. I get along with computers and machines perfectly," she replies, not knowing if she's revealing too much.

"Don't sell yourself too short," George says, sternly. "Because I won't stand for that."

She forces herself to take a few deep breathe, trying to keep back the tears. She has been a wreck lately, not thinking with the right mind set. Those words meant more than she realizes. "You won't, will you?"

"Nope." He replies, popping out the 'p'. "I heard it helps to talk about it, P.S."

Toni has heard that before, but she isn't sure about that bullshit. "I didn't wake you, did I?" she asks, her voice cracking.

Though he is just a voice on the phone, it's clear he is smile. "Had a nightmare myself, so I'm wide awake"

"You did?" She isn't sure why this surprises her so much. They had conversions about this before.

"I did," he replies with a deep breath. "I just got back from a ran. I was told running helps."

Toni wants this man to talk just so he can listen to his voice. He can say whatever he wants. She just wants to place it to memory. "Does it?" she asks, trying to ignore how weak her voice sounds. "I feel like that's someone's sick joke. Just makes me wat to punch a fool."

"I will let you know, but I agree with you."

There's a sadness in his voice that strikes Toni. He sounds completely exhausted, like he has been running for hours and still hasn't found what he's looking for. It makes her feel guilty for relaying on him, and she feels like a burden. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He's surprised. "Maria," he utters, softly, when she doesn't answer. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours."

"You don't know what I look like. I may be a beast for all you know."

"You can't see it, but I'm rolling my eyes at you. There's no way shape or form that you're a beast. So, why don't you tell me what's haunting you." He orders, tenderly.

That's a loaded request if she ever heard one, and she isn't sure she wants to obey. However, not talking isn't helping. Maybe, this is the only way. Rolling to her side, Toni forces herself to take deep breath. "If I'm bothering you, you would let me know, right?" Why is she acting like this? This is not who Toni Stark is. She isn't supposed to be behave like this. She's supposed to be a hero… well for some people that is. Some people think of her a monster.

"Oh, that's what this is about. How long have we been talking? Two months now? Longer? I lost count." He pauses. The sounds of a door closing can be heard through the phone. "If I didn't want to talk to you, I wouldn't. It's that simple. I don't play games, Maria. I talk to you because I want to, not that because I have."

"I'm just some chick you stubbled across on the internet." It pegs the question to how she got this lucky? How is George not a murderer ready to jump out and kill her.

He doesn't answer right away, though she can hear his soft breathing. "T…That may be true, but I'm the luckiest man to have stubble across you. Don't sell yourself short."

"I guess I am not used to that," she replies.

"Then, I need to beat the person who did this to you."

She rolls to the center of the bed and pulls the blanket up and over her with her free hand. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were a violent person." She pulls it tight around her.

George let out a chuckle. "Maybe, just a little." He pauses. "So, do you want to talk about it? I'm here. Not going anywhere. Just getting comfortable in bed."

Does she want to talk to it? Again, people say talking helps, and there has to be some truth to it. Therapist would be out of the job if isn't. However, she doesn't see how it can. To her, it seems like a horrible way to remember the crap that happened to you.

"It's okay, Maria." His voice is inviting. "You can take your time. I'm here. Not going anyway."

Do people like George really exist? He has to, because god, Lifetime has so many damn movies about guys like George. But then, how has she not met this man before? Well, she supposes it is due to the fact that she's Toni Stark. Her reputation doesn't attract the nice guys. Her reputation scares people away faster than the Flash on crack.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want it. I will not forc-"

"My parents' death," she bursts out.

George doesn't respond right away, taking a few deep breaths. "Okay," he says, his voice cracking. "How they die?" There's something different in his voice.

Toni isn't sure how to respond. She could tell him the truth: a brain washed assassin over 70 years old was forced by Hydra to kill her parents, so they could make more super soldiers. She could tell him how she turned murderous when she saw the tragic video; she could tell him how that very memory makes her sick. She regrets it. Regrets how she attacked a man who was forced against his will to do the unthinkable… However, she isn't quite there to forgiving him. She knows it isn't Barnes' fault, but she can't help but hate him. It's his face that she sees. It's his face that haunts her, killing her parents over and over. She also hates that she still blames him. It wasn't and isn't his fault.

"Maria."

Her heart skips a beat, as he says her mother's name. God, why did she tell him that name? "Car accident," she says, softly. She wishes it was a car accident, so she wouldn't be hating an innocent man.

"Were you there?"

"No, but I can't stop seeing it in my head on. Just recently, I saw a video of it and…" She drifts off, unsure of how to explain it.

"And it's bringing all of these memories and emotions up again? Like it is happening again." he finishes for her.

Toni brings the covers up over head, hiding under them. "Yes, and…I-I just want to b-blame the man who took them from me, but it isn't his fault. I know this. He wasn't in c-control…" She stops, letting out a deep sob. She knows she's telling George too much, but it's flowing like a river. "Of his car!" she adds, loudly. "I don't want to blame him. I don't want to hate him, but I can't." The tears are flowing now. "I can't."

"Maybe, talking to him might help?" he offers, his voice dipping.

Maybe, at one point, she might have been able to, but that isn't possible. She almost killed the man, killed an innocent man who had spent years as a mindless killing machine. God, she is the villain in this story. "I…I.." she shutters, unsure of how answer him. She just wants this to end.

George takes a deep breath. "I wish I could hold you, hug you while you cried, while I tell you it's going to be okay. Because it will be okay. You aren't a bad person because you can't forgive someone when you aren't ready. Forgiveness cannot be force. But it speaks wonder that you want to."

Toni closes her eyes as she tries to slow her rapidly beating heart. She's so close to a freaking out. "But he lost control of his… _c-car_ ," she stresses, her breathing labored. "He didn't mean to."

"Maria," he calls, his voice calm and steady. "It's okay. Trust me. You don't have to forgive him if you aren't ready and forcing yourself isn't going to help. And if anyone else told you otherwise, they need a good slap."

"George."

"Do you trust me?"

She wants to so bad, though her heart has already taken that leap, and she wants to believe that he's right. With her luck, she doesn't know if she believes in trust anymore. "I just want it to stop."

George doesn't answer right away. "Why don't I sing you a song? Maybe, that will help."

"You can sing?" she chokes out.

He lets out a laugh, an addicting laugh. "Well, my sister would disagree, but I think I'm okay."

Toni buries herself deep into her blanket, hidden completely from the world. "Just okay?"

He chuckles. "You won't give me anything, do you? Why don't you be the judge of it?"

"Okay.

George takes a deep breath before singing, "Do I want to be with you as the years come and go? Only forever if you care to know." His voice is soft and smooth, almost perfect; however, he is ruff in a few pieces, though it doesn't take anything away. "Would I grant all your wishes and be proud of the task. Only forever if someone should ask."

Toni feel herself start to drift as she listens to George sing. There's something about his singing that puts her to rest, even though he does struggle with a few notes. She can imagine him sitting at her bed side, singing to her, as he runs his hand through her hair. She can practically feel him next to her, and her heart is beating.

"How long would it take me to be near if you beckon? Offhand I would figure less than a second," he continues. "Do you think I'll remember how you looked when you smile? Only forever that's puttin' it mild."

At this point, Toni is on the edge of consciousness and seconds from falling asleep. She loves his nearly perfect voice, and if she isn't half gone to the world, she would tell him that (Not before teasing him for his imperfections). She would tell him thank you for being there, when she needed it. She would tell him that she wishes she could see him, so she can hug and hold him for a while. However, she is gone to the world a few seconds later.

Just as the phone is about to slip from her hand, George finishes and waits a few minutes for to respond. When he doesn't, he says, "Sweet Dream, Doll Face." There's an accent rolling into his voice as he speaks. "I'll be here for you, Toni, always." As the genius is dead to the world, she doesn't hear it, but the man means everything.

* * *

The Author Note:

1) OMG, I guess he knows HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I wonder how that is going to end.

2) I am going to note that I was going to have this chapter longer, but I like ending it here, which you may not like. Everything in me was telling me to end it now, soooo :P

Again,


	5. Chapter 5: PItfall

I guess the Cat is out of the bag.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Pitfall**

* * *

When Toni wakes the next morning, her phone's sitting on the charger fully charged. She stares at it for a good few seconds, not remembering putting the phone on the charger. Heck, she doesn't remember hanging up with George. The last thing she remembers is George's slightly off tone singing. She remembers the total peace she felt when she drifted off to sleep. She hasn't slept this well for a while; heck, she doesn't remember the last time she slept this long. FRIDAY tells her it's because George stayed on the phone for long after she has fallen asleep to make sure that she didn't have another nightmare. Toni tries to ignore the feeling in her chest, when she hears that, but she fails.

With a deep breath and a smile, Toni enthusiastically—Man, she has it bad- jumps out of bed and heads down for a cup of coffee. God, she has so much energy. This is weird. Like teenagers in love (the idiots!), there's a hope in her step, and it drives her forward. It's also kicking her muse into overdrive, and she has an intense desire to get her hands dirty. To be ear deep in oil. A large grin forms on her face as she steps into the kitchen.

"Geez, I would've thought you got laid last night with that smile of yours."

Sure, she'll never turn down a good roll in the sack, but last night listening to George sing was amazing. It was a whole new experience for her. "I think someone needs to get his mind out of the gutter." She replies, smirking. "I'm worried about you, buddy. What would Vision think?"

Jim lets out a chuckle as he turns the page of the newspaper he's reading. Though the man owns a tablet—one of the best on the market if you ask her, thank you very much-, he's old fashion. He enjoys the feel of a newspaper in his hand. He could go on about the smell, giving Rogers a run for his money. Yes, the pilot loves his tech, but holding a book or newspaper is one of the few things he agrees with the famous cap on. "I think it's cute that you turn into a teenage girl, talking to boys at all hours of the night." He peaks over the newspapers, giving Toni a look. "I feel like I should yell at you."

"Me a teenage girl?" she replies, shooting him a look, as she pours herself a cup of coffee. "I don't think I ever had that stage." She closes her eyes as she brings the cup to her nose and takes a deep breath. Oh, god. With coco feeling her nose, she loves the smell of this stuff. It's the thing of legends. It really is, especially after spending years of her life getting it just right.

Rhodes let out a snicker. "More like a teenage boy. I think you gave your father a heart attack a few times." His eye twitches. "I had more conversions with Howard than I care to admit on this subject. 'You Boy, you better watch/protect my Daughter!' I think he roared at me once. Overprotective is an understatement." he says.

Toni doesn't have to tell Rhodes why Howard bugged him at all hours of the night like a lion protecting his meal. It wasn't because he was a concern parent. It's more like he wanted someone to watch his 'legacy' and pick the perfect 'son' to take over his company. It wouldn't do if she got knocked up by some random idiot at MIT. That would not work for Howard. "I don't know if that is the word I would use."

Sensing the warning bells, Rhodes changes the subject, as he says, "Anyhow, I hoped you enjoyed your late-night _chat_. Talk about what you were wearing? Or who likes who more?"

Feeling her cheeks heat up, she turns from him. She isn't ashamed of her sex life, not even close, but there's a part of her that wants to keep George a secret. There're a few reasons: one, she's embarrassed. Embarrassed of George? No, it is more so that she is talking to some guy on the internet. Hello, Catfish. Jim also watched that show. Two, she wants to keep this thing with George just to herself. "I don—Wait? I don't know what you are talking about," she says, twisting to face him.

Jim gives her a look before giving her a devilish grin. "George and I had a talk after you fell asleep. I had to tell him how cute you're when you're passed the fuck out. He was sad he missed it."

The coffee cup slips from her hand, hitting the counter with a light smack. The cup doesn't shatter, though sounding like it, but the black liquid goes everywhere, including the front of her shirt. In complete shock, she makes no move to clean it. "What?"

"Don't what me! I had to give him the _talk_. Any guy in my situation has to when his friend is you!" he waves at her, giving her the once over. "It's my duty."

There're a million things running through her head. Does George now know the truth? Does he know that she is Toni Stark? Is she going to lose him? Lose the man who sings her to sleep? "Your duty?" Turning on a dime, she gives him the dirtiest look that she can muster. "Why-"

"I see I am not the only one."

"AH!" Toni yells, visibly flinching, as Vision phases through the kitchen counter and stands next to the genius. "What the hell? I thought we talked about this!" She glares, placing her hand over her racing heart. No matter how often Vision does this, she never gets use to it. She's just lucky he hasn't done it when she has been naked or on the shitter. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Because man, you have succeeded."

Rhodes gives Toni a once over, making sure that she is okay, before letting out a roaring snicker. "I take it you checked out this George person as well?" he asks, setting down his newspaper.

"Of course. I even paid him a visit as well to ensure Miss Stark was in the right hands."

If Toni doesn't already think she's going to die, she thinks that now. "What?" she utters, as she reaches for anything. Anything. She just needs something. Something to hold on to.

Vision turns to her, eyeing her. "I had to make sure he has your best intentions in mind. We have a productive chat as you say. I now believe that he does."

Toni's eyes widen. Is something sitting on her chest? Is the room spinning? "You what?"

"I think you broke her," Rhodes replies, standing. His eyes are glued on her, watching the color grow in her face "But it's good that we're on the same page."

"With the number of people wanting to do Miss Stark harm, we cannot be too careful."

"AH!" Toni yells, glancing between the two. "You didn't!" God, it really does feel like they are her parents.

"I did."

Vision nods his head, giving his approval. With that, Toni takes off, heading toward her lab at record speed. She only has one thing on her mind: she needs to talk to George. She needs to talk to him now. How long has he known?

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"AAHHHHHH!" she yells, as she uses a dummy for target practice.

"You need to breathe," George says, his voice coming out of the lab speaker. With the help of FRIDAY, his voice is everywhere in the lab.

"You knew!" she yells, lacing up another arrow. In her hand, she holds the bow that she for a certain spy before he sided with Team Cap. Now, she uses it whenever she wants to let out some inter rage, but she'll say that the bow is harder to use than the bird brain makes it look. Pulling back bow string tests her strength and strains her muscles, but it's giving her a workout. Her arms are on fire, but she doesn't put down the bow. "You freaking knew!" Anger is coursing through her veins.

George doesn't answer right away, taking a loud deep breath. "Yes, I did but I figured if you wanted to tell me you would have." There's something in his voice, something raw. There is this pain in his voice that the Genius can't understand.

He isn't wrong, but that doesn't mean he's right either. She had wanted him to know the truth, but she also didn't want him to know the truth. She wanted—still wants—to keep him in this bubble, free of the complications of her life. However, that isn't the point. Right now, Toni doesn't know who she is angrier at: Vision, Rhodey or George.

"Don't be too hard on them," he adds. "They're just looking out for you."

Okay, she does know that's true, but that doesn't mean she has to like it. She's a grown ass woman, who can take care of herself—even if someone has to remind her to eat and sleep. "And now Vision knows where you live." She replies, her voice getting somewhat playful. "Knows where to get you if you do something stupid." It always better when Vision has his focus on someone else.

"Yea, that," he says. Again, that rawness is back. "That android gave me a heart attack. At first, I thought I was seeing a ghost… or an alien—God, we live in a world with aliens-, as he phased through the wall. One moment, I'm fixing me some pasta, and the next I'm covered in it. I like to mention that I was red for days, so tell him thanks for me." He lets out a harsh sigh. "Serves me right for walking around in my house with only my boxers on. It could've been worst. I just got out of the shower 10 minutes earlier." He pauses for a second. She can almost hear the gears spin in his head. "I swear he was timing that shit. Or he just wanted to see if I was _good_ enough for you, if you know what I mean." Even if she can't see him, George is totally smirking.

"What?!" Toni asks, surprised, as she loses her hold on the arrow and bow. The arrow flies, launching itself a few feet, while the bow string smacks her wrist painfully. "Shit!" In her shock and surprise, the bow falls from her hand, crashing down hard on her foot. "Fuck." Before even looking at her wrist, she knows she broke the skin and is bleeding.

"Are you okay?!" George asks, alarmed.

Toni shakes her head as to answer him, before remembering that he can't see her. "Nothing! Just dropped Barton's a-" She starts before correcting herself. "Nope, I just dropped _my_ bow." She says, cursing Barton's name in her head. When she designed this bow, she had the man in mind, but it's hers now, now that ex-bird spy is Roger's bitch. He gets nothing but a good kick to the balls, especially when he chose the Cap over his children.

"You have bow?" George asks, surprised. "And are you alright? You have to talk to me, Hun."

Toni doesn't remember the last time anyone has called her Hun without kidding (AKA Rhodes and Barton) "I'm fine!" she says, quickly, as she grabs the closet thing she can find. In this case, it's a dirty rug.

"Boss, you are most truly not fine," comes FRIDAY's reply. "I suggest alerting either Vision or Colonel Rhodes for assistance. If you are unable to do so, I can alert them myself."

"What?" George yells. "Toni!"

In her annoyance regarding her overprotective 'fathers', she has forgotten that FRIDAY is listening. However, that feeling is pushed to side as excitement rushes through her at hearing George saying her name. "I'm fine," she says, wrapping the rug tight around her wrist. "Barton makes it easier than it is. I guess he isn't completely useless."

"Clint Barton, AKA Hawkeye," George replies.

Yea, she doesn't like when George says Barton's name. "Enough about him, let's get back to how Vision scared the pants off you and made you red for days," she says, having no interest whatsoever in talking about that man.

"Or we can talk about you go to message boards and read nasty crap about yourself," he replies. "You can't see it, but I'm giving you a look. I guess I now know why you kept asking why I was depending you. Everything I said is truth. You are amazing. You are strong. You are beautiful. I wish I could explain it better, but I suck at this shit." He pauses for a second. "On the other hand, I don't know who lets you believe that crap, but they deserve a good punch."

"I second that thought," FRIDAY adds.

"Hey!" Toni yells, ignoring the heat in her cheeks. "You two aren't allowed to gang on me."

George takes a deep breath as he chooses his words carefully. "Toni, -I like saying that, P.S.-I don't like that you read that crap. I really don't like that you believe that crap. I really really don't like it. You're amazing, and I'll keep saying that until you believe it."

Toni wants to fight him on that, but she doesn't. She doesn't know if it is because of the blood, or because he is getting through to her. "You know. I wasn't expecting this."

"Expecting what?"

"I never expected you to be like this, especially after finding out who I am." Toni isn't sure what she expected, but in her nightmares, two things comes to mind. Even though he defends her daily on the websites, she expected him to turn his back on her and leave her. She expected to read about this in the newspaper.

"Never," he replies.

"I don-"

"So, why don't you tell me what you are working on? I would like to hear about that," he says, changing the subject.

Well, that's something she can talk about and talk about for hours. She loves inventing, creating something knew. She can ramble on about it until the sun comes up. She remembers how confused the team when she rambles on. "Sure, but you better keep on."

"I'm smarter than I look!"

"Well, I don't know what you look like. You could be fugly."

"Oh, I think I look quite good. You can ask Vision."

Toni let out a loud chuckle. "You could be lying about that, and I don't know if I can trust Vision either. He doesn't have the best judgment."

"I like it when you laugh," George says, suddenly. "I bet you look beautiful."

This is one of those moments where Toni is happy that he can't see her. He can't see her face turns all kinds of red. He can't see how her face heats up. "I look beautiful all the time!"

"Yes, you do."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Toni is correct when she thought their relationship would change, but man, it has changed, and she isn't sure how she feels about it. George hasn't changed, but he's now teaming up with FRIDAY, which Toni doesn't like it at _all_. Granted, she's touched by how much he cares. For example, he wasn't lying when he said he doesn't like her read these message boards. Any times she tries, George gets an alert from FRIDAY, and he calls and/or texts her, refusing to let her go until she stops. She won't say she loves him for it, but FRIDAY would say that she loves him for it.

"Your six!" Rhodes yells at her.

Without hesitation, Iron Man banks hard right, dodging the fire ball from a raging dragon. Out of all the things that she thought she would see today, a green fire breathing dragon isn't one of them. Seriously, dragons exist? Where have they been all her life? Can she have one? Would George object to the idea? Or he might like the idea just as much as she does. Think of all the things they can do with one. "Thanks, Pal!"

"And the answer is no."

"No, what?" she says, driving down after the dragon.

"You can't keep one."

Toni lets out a chuckle. "But, Daddy! I want one," she replies, playfully whining. Her friend knows her like the back of his hand. "I want to ride dragons! Tell him, Papa."

Jim lets out a heavy sigh as they cycle around the last dragon. "No. And Vision will tell you the same thing."

The last dragon is smaller than the others one, but this seems to have a bigger bite and a hotter flame. However, this does not scare the two away, charging at him. Toni lunches herself forward, taking aim. "Nice boy!" she yells as she fires.

"He's definitely and most certainly not a good boy!" Jim says, dodging a fire ball. "I think you need a thesaurus or something."

Toni smiles. "Oh, you're missing the fun."

"I don't think I like this George guy. He makes you too happy." Rhodes says, as he fixes an iron net at the dragon. "A happy Toni is a dangerous Toni."

"I disagree," comes Vision's response. "I prefer this Toni, though I agree with the later."

"Hey!" Toni yells. "I can hear you two." She lands softly next to the down dragon. Like a bat out of hell, the dragon struggles beneath the iron mesh. In every attempt to break free, it roars loudly, sounding powerful shocks into the ground. "Let's focus on Mushu!"

Seeing a crowd form in the distance, Jim closes in on the last dragon. "Oh, hell no. You aren't naming it!"

Though no one can see her face, she's smiling ear to ear. "Too late. I named it, so it's mine."

"It doesn't work that way." Jim yells. "And we don't have any place to put it, so you can't keep it." He fires a strong tranquilizer.

"If we move the-"

"NO, VISION," Jim yells, her eye twitching. "Don't enable her!"

Toni pouts playfully. "Oh, you no-" She doesn't get to finish that sentence, as the dragon puts up one last fighting before falling. Though still trapped by the iron net, he swings his tail, ruthlessly nailing the distracted Iron Man. By the force of the blow, Toni is sent flying into a nearby building like she is bag of sand. Going through a few beams with a wicked force, the building crumbs upon impact, sending a rumble through the building and causing several floors to collapse on her. After getting over her shock, she is flooded with pain, as FRIDAY sounds the alert. She is on fire as everything around her becomes distance.

The world starts to spin and darken threatens to take over, as she hears the panic voice of her best friend. His voice is a light in the fog, giving her something to focus on; however, it can't keep the fog out. With her pain mounting, she's out seconds later, as the rest of the building comes down.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

When Toni comes to, everything is covered in a dense fog and her mind feels heavy. With the pain dimmed in her mind, it feels like an out of body moment, and she almost feels like she is flying. Even with her mind in the clouds, she still has some of her senses, and she knows this feeling is due to the drugs. There's no doubt they have given her the good ones. "G-Guys," she chokes out. Even in her weaken state, she can make out Vision and Jim arguing, which strikes her as odd. What the hell is going one?

"Toni," Jim calls, crossing to Toni as fast as his legs can take him. He stubbles a bit but that doesn't stop him from crossing to her and throwing his arms around her, incasing her in a hug.

The genius closes her eyes and melts in his arms, as she tries to stop the room from spinning. "W-why are you fighting?" Her voice sounds ruff, like she hasn't used it in ages.

Rhodey takes a deep breath as his hand loosens. "George."

That name snaps Toni back to reality. "What?" She utters, as she pushes Rhodes off her.

Jim's expression turns cold as he turns to the door. His glare is so hot that it's surprise that the door hasn't melted under his stare. "He's right out that door."

Wait? George is here? Here?! She has no idea what he even looks like, but yet, he's right outside her hospital room? Does he care that much? Wait? Why isn't he in here with her? And why does Rhodey sound so angry? Is she missing something? In her confusion, she tries to push herself into a sitting position, but her arms don't seem to want to work. In fact, one doesn't even want to move.

"You have a transverse fracture in your humerus in your left arm," Vision answers as if he's reading her mind. She knows he isn't but at times, it feels like he is. How can he read her so well? "You also have ankle fracture."

"You will be in bed for a few weeks," Jim adds.

Toni forces her self to take a deep breath, as she stares at the darken shadow on the other side of the door. Though she can only make out a shadow, she could see his nervous pacing from here. "George." She utters as she's flooded with hope. He came for her! And she wants nothing more than for that man to come in. God, she gets to see him and hold him. After all this time, she has an image in her head, and she wants to know if she is right or not.

Rhodes pushes himself off the bed and points to the door. He's clearly angry and ready to go to war. "His name isn't George, but you wouldn't know that, would you?!" He rounds back to her.

"Colonel Rhodes, please calm down." Vision says, stepping to the bed.

"Don't tell me anything." The Colonel glares at the protective move. "You have no right! You knew who he is the entire time! I wish I could hit you without breaking my fist, because I so want to punch you right now."

Toni's eyes widen at the threat. She has never heard him threaten Vision like that. "W-What going on?" Her voice shaky.

Jim turns to her. "And you! Talking to someone you met on the internet!" He glances between her face and arm, and his expression softs a bit, but this doesn't stop from the man from ranting at her. "I would've figured you would've known better than to talk to some guy on the internet!" Her head is still spinning from the drugs, but that doesn't seem to stop Rhodes. All of this is just so overwhelming. "I know you've seen Catfish at least a hundred times! And yet you talked to some person on the internet! You let yourself be lied to. Are you stupid?"

"Colonel," Vision interrupts, sternly. "Maybe, this conversion will be better served at a different time." His eyes drift to heart monitor before catching Toni's eyes. "Miss Stark is need to rest."

"And what are we going to do with him?" Jim waves to the door.

Toni's mind snaps to George, and though the idea of meeting him scares her, she wants nothing more. However, she is doubting all of that now. There has to be a reason why Rhodey is so mad. "George," she utters, her throat still raw.

Her best friend's expression changes again as he lets out a harsh sigh. "Why don't you tell her who he is?" he snaps, turning to Vision. "Why don't you tell her why you let this happen."

Toni turns to Vision, biting down on her lips. "Just tell me whatever you two aren't telling me."

Vision glances at the door. "I know the identity of George."

"I'm aware. You paid him a visit." Her heart beats in her chest, pounding against her ribs. She has spent days trying to answer these questions, and while she could've hunted this man down, she's too scared to what she would find. You hear those horror stories of meeting murderers. However, she also sees Rogers in her head at times when she thinks of George, and that does nothing but leave a bad taste in her mouth. "It can't be worse than Captain America," she says.

Rhodes glares at Vision. "Oh, yea. You would be wrong about that. Why don't you just tell her who?"

That doesn't bod well for the foggy genius. Who would be worse than Rogers? "Why don't-"

Stopping Toni in her tracks, the door to her room opens and reveals a one-armed James Barnes. "Hey. I figured it might just be better if I come in," he says, his voice small. He is looking forward but not meeting Toni's glance. He's like a small, lost child looking for his mother.

Toni's mind freezes as she fully takes in her parent's killer. She doesn't want to be angry at the man. She really doesn't, but she's overwhelmed. Like she has hit by a truck, she's struck by everything at once. Every emotion that she has ever felt is bubbling through her body and under her skin. God, she's going to puke. Why is the room spinning? No, is the room getting smaller? What kind of joke is this? God, someone hates her. Like really hate her. Toni closes her eyes, as she tries to push everything down. Her emotions are getting the better of her, and they are taking her heart with them.

With her heart threatening to pop put, the only thing keeping her in the bed is that fact that she was hit by a dragon. Her whole-body aches, but right now, that pales to her emotional anguish, which is bringing her closer and closer to a panic attack. Angry, Sorrow, panic… All these emotions are flooding her, taking over, and she just wants to puke—not that anyone really wants to puke. But, her stomach is about to explode, while her heart to explode. "George," she utters, as she closes her yes.

Barnes takes a step forward, though to be stopped by Rhodes. "Yea, it's me, Toni." Though a hand on the chest from Rhodes can in no way stop the super soldier, Barnes doesn't move.

"No. No. No." She yells. It all goes downhill from there for the genius, who doesn't remember or recall what happens next. Vision must've seen and/or sense her oncoming panic as he has ordered everyone out. She can vaguely make out Jim protesting, while Barnes goes without putting up much of a fight. If she has been in the right state of mind, she might have thanked the android, but God, she can't say anything with her heart pounding in her heart. She is sure the heart monitor is blaring, and right now, it feels like she is having a heart attack.

This has to be to be some kind of sick joke. This can't be real. Her brain is moving so fast that she can't think. If her mind was a computer, she's suffering from a blue screen of death. Nothing is making sense at this moment. How could she have been so stupid? "Fuck," she utters. Sure, Toni never really had a real conversion with Barnes before she went murderous on his ass, but how did she not recognize his voice? She should've known his voice, especially when her father talked so about him and Rogers. His name was mentioned countless time in the Stark Household. Videos played numerous times as her Father talked about them, reliving his past. Even now, the media pays video of him as they debate where he should be arrested. With all of this, she should've known.

SHE SHOULD HAVE KNOW.

But would this have changed anything? Well, she wouldn't have talked to him for damn sure. He killed her parents, and Rogers set the Avengers ablaze for him. She would have snapped on him if she knew. She blamed—maybe, still does- that man for everything, though she knows he doesn't deserve it. James Barnes was-Is? Him being brain fucked doesn't change the fact that he's a war hero, a man who gave up everything for his country. She knows he doesn't deserve any of this, but her head doesn't want to listen.

However, he still FUCKEN lied to her, which makes it all the worse. Sure, she has lied to him as well, but he knew who she was first, and he let her talk about her parent's death. Her parents' death! Granted, he also told her that she doesn't have to forgive the man—Doesn't have to forgive him, which takes that conversion to a whole new level. In fact, it gives everything single conversion they have a new meaning. But does that make it better? "No," she cries, feeling betrayed in every way.

Feeling some the whole world is coming down upon her, she doesn't notice everything around her go dark. She is out in a matter of seconds.

* * *

 **Author End:**

1) This is growing from 6 chapters to 7. Just reworking a few chapters, cutting them for better cliffhangers. I love cliffhangers. :P

2) I do promise that this story does have a happy ending. There is just angst- lots of it- before we get there.

3) Someone made a comment that she doesn't see how Toni would forgive Bucky. In my head, there is a chance,depending how the go about it. I don't think it will be easy in anyway, but I feel it is possible, while nearly impossible for Steve and her. It is all about how trust. While Steve broke that trust, Bucky was just along for the ride. In my story, Toni knows it Barnes' fault. She knows he isn't to blame and that makes all the difference. Granted, she can only think of him lying to her about his name to see anything else.

Again, let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6: The Moment

Oh, no. We are coming upon the end. Just one chapter under this.

Let me know what you think.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **The Moment**

* * *

After a night's rest, Toni feels calmer now, and everything doesn't feel as overwhelming as it did last night. She can breathe finally, though she knows that isn't going to last. Barnes is still here, and he still wants to talk. She isn't sure what exactly is on his mind or what he wants to say, but she's assuming he isn't going to go until he says it. Toni isn't sure if she wants to hear it. She's still so angry and upset that she doesn't know how she's going to react. She's angry at him for lying. She's angry at him for stealing George from her. She's angry at Vision for keeping George's identity. Yes, she could've found him and learned his identity herself (if she hasn't been a big chicken), but he knew how she would react. Plus, she's livid at herself for letting some guy in. She knew it was stupid. Dammit! She has watched Catfish enough to know that.

Sitting up in the hospital bed, she eyes the spot right above Barnes' head. She isn't sure why she had listened to Vision and agreed to hear the Former Assassin out. She just wants to put this crap behind her and move on with her life. She's ready to go back to her life pre- George. No, that doesn't freak the crap out of her, and no, she isn't lying to herself. "Why are you here?" she asks, forcing herself to take a few deep breaths.

Like the day before, Jim's playing the protective father and placed himself between Toni and Barnes. It goes without saying that he does not approval of this—whatever this is. He's still very pissed at the whole situation, and when Toni came to this morning, he gave her another ear full regarding how stupid she was. She couldn't disagree with that, even though something deep inside of her is screaming. George made her feel loved and safe, and she couldn't find it in herself to rid herself of those memories.

With a set of eyes full of regret, Barnes glances at Rhodes and stares at the man before side stepping him to get to the bed. His glance returns to Toni. "I came as soon as I heard." There's a softness in his voice. (Toni's brain struggles with that. Why is he looking and talking to her like that?)

Rhodes places an arm on his left shoulder—not sparing a glance at his missing arm. "You've seen her. Happy? Now, I think it's time for you to go." Like the cap, he has a 'Colonel' Voice and he's using it like no tomorrow.

Returning his glare, Barnes shakes off hand with a stiff shrug. "I'll leave when she tells me to," he replies, softly.

Toni's heart is beating against her ribs, threating to pop. What does she want? She only agreed to this because of Vision, but there is a part of her who wants to talk to him. She isn't why, as the image of George that she has is destroyed, and all she can see is her mother's last breath.

"Considering you give her a panic attach yesterday, I say I have that right." Rhodes is anything but nice. "So, you'll leave when I tell you to, and I'm telling you to go back to wherever you came from!"

"Perhaps, we should let these two talk." Vision replies.

"There is no way in-"

"Stop!" Toni yells, her throat burning. Her head pounding, she doesn't have the will to listen to them, especially when they're fighting over what she _needs_. She did just have a dragon attack her. Plus, she isn't a child. "Can you just go?"

Rhodey's expression turns to a smirk, thinking he has just won. "You heard her. Now leave."

With a kicked puppy look, Barnes looks ready to counter, but before he can speak, Toni says, "No. I mean you. Can Vision and you leave us?" she asks, her voice shaky. "I think One arm wonder and I need to talk."

"Tones," Jim utters, his eyes glued to his best friend.

Vision moves, placing a hand on Jim's shoulder. "Let's give them some room to talk." Rhodes wants to fight, to argue but he doesn't put up much of a struggle as Vision leads him out with a strong hand.

Toni stares at the door for few seconds after they left, as she tries to slow her beating heart. It feels like it's off the races. Her chest is heavy, and her breaths are labored. Even if she could speak, she doesn't know what to say. She knows what she wants to do. She wants to hit him, to hurt him, but at the same time, she just wants her George, a man that doesn't exist. This is what she fears. This is what stopped her from demanding George's identity weeks prior.

"Toni."

Her name draws her attention back to Barnes, who takes a smell step forward. With his shoulders hunched forward, his eyes are focused on his hand like a wounded animal; he's so unsure of himself that it pulls her from her anger. She's flooded with compassion. How can she be so angry with someone who looks like that? Like a cold, wet puppy that has been kicked from the house? But that compassion doesn't curb her angry completely. she has told him stuff that she hasn't told other people, including Rhodes and Pepper. She told him stuff that she would have never told him if she knew. Was he laughing when she told him? Is this a joke to him?

"Toni."

"Did you get some sick joy out of this?" she asks, her eyes down. Her voice shaking. She balls her fist into the bed sheet, trying to get her emotions in check. "You and Rogers make fun of me?"

"NO!" he responses, crossing to the bed— sprinting almost. With shocking determination, he's staring at her, his eyes drowning in emotions. He looks distraught by her words. With a few deep breaths, he's setting down a bit before adding, "Steve doesn't know. He wouldn't be too pleased with me either. In fact, he doesn't even know I'm here."

Toni forces herself to take a deep breath. "Well, you better get back before he starts a manhunt for you," she says, her voice ice cold. "Don't want to get between you two again."

With a deep sigh, Barnes sits down at the end of the bed with his head down and his hand in his lap. "I know that-"

"There's nothing you can say," she sneers, as she replays everything conversion she has ever had with him in her head. He had so many chances to tell her but nothing. She can't get over how he just let her talk about her nightmares, her parents, and her fears, while he said nothing. "You said nothing. Nothing."

Barnes doesn't answer right away, playing with his hand. "I messed up," he says, sounding completely and totally wretched. "I should've told you." He pauses. "I should've told you." His voice is shaky. "When Vision found me—playing the protective brother-, it startled me. Left me speechless and I…I…" He stops, taking another deep breath. "I thought about not responding, about not talking to you, but that only lasted a week. The idea of not talking to you…" He let out a deep painful sigh, hiding in his face in his hand. "I didn't like that idea. I know I was selfish. I know I was being stupid, but you make me feel human. Not like some broken thing."

"You mean after you murdered my parent?!" she asks, her voice creaking. Like that murderous outburst, she regrets the words as soon as she says them. She can feel the puke forcing its way up her throat as she feels sick to her stomach. She knows it isn't his fault. Knows that he was forced to do it- forced to kill her parents, but it's like she can't stop the words from forming and escaping. It's that picture in her head. It is the video in her head that keeps playing.

Barnes lets out a loud whimper, as he bends over, hiding his head between his legs. "God, I'm so sorry." He lets out a horrible wail. "God, if I could take it back, I would. I would do anything." With his face is hidden to her, there're tears running down his face, dripping to the ground. " _Anything_ , Toni." He's breathing so hard that she can hear him. "I would do anything to give them back to you. If I could trade my life for them, I would. In a heartbeat. I know I don't deserve to live. There's so much blood on my hands that I can't take it back. I know this, but God…"

Even with her anger running through her, something inside of her breaks at hearing his voice and seeing the tears running down his face. For the hundredth time, she knows it's not his fault and doesn't want to blame him for that. She doesn't. She just sees that one _image_ whenever she looks at him. Though seeing him like this, it builds another picture in her head. He's helpless, broken and damage. He's lost in a world that he knows nothing about. Heck, he doesn't know who he is. He has told her that much. How can she hate anyone who looks that? Who feels like that? For crying out loud, he had no control over his body. He was just a mindless weapon, used to do whatever Hydra wanted him to do.

When she doesn't say anything, he adds, "This is some kind cosmos joke." He declares, violently shaking his head. There is small puddle of tears forming on the floor. "Someone hates me." He pauses as he lifts his head slightly, looking at her. His eyes are blood shut. "Granted, I deserve it. I deserve this!" He waves at her. "I deserve it all. I deserve your hatred." With a deep breath, he sits up, though he's trembling. "Steve doesn't understand. He doesn't want to talk about it, besides saying it wasn't me…but it was." He let out a soft wail. "I did it all, and I hate myself. F—For the long l…longest time, I wanted to put a bullet in my head, especially learning about y-your parents. God. Killing the parents of the girl your best bud fancies?" He's hides his head between his legs again. "And after learning about you, I never wanted to do anything more than shoot myself. That's desire only got worse when I learned I was talking to you." He pauses, his voice shaky. "I still don't how I didn't. You would think using a gun would be natural to me."

Wait? Steve has a crus-Nope, not the time. Ignoring the information about Rogers, Barnes's statement sends shock waves through Toni, as she leads forward, though not touching him. _He wanted to kill himself?_ Staring at his man, how could she hate him? How could she hate him more than he hates himself? "Barnes." What can she say to that?

He glances at her, his eyes red. "I know there's nothing I can say or do, but I can't do nothing. You deserve so much more." He turns back to his hand. "You deserve the sun and the moon, and I made a promise that I'll give you that, doing whatever it took."

"That message board," she utters, softly, as things start to click.

"Yes," he answers, with a deep breath. "I know it doesn't make it right, but I wasn't—still not—going to let anyone say that crap about you. Besides the fact that you don't deserve that, they're w-wrong." He pauses, his voice skipping. "T-they don't know you. What you been through. Didn't know the v-video you saw. To see your parent's death…" His voice cracks. "God, I'm sorry. Then I fucken lied to you. Goddammit." He sounds completely wretched. "Toni, I'm sorry."

Toni doesn't know what to say or how to even respond. Heck, she doesn't know what to call him. Barnes? No. James? No, not when he shares a name with her best friend. But is Bucky too personal? She wants to say yes, but she shared her nightmares with this guy. She opened herself up to his man, even if she wouldn't have if she knew the truth. But does that change anything? "Bucky," she utters. His head pops up, and he stares at her with large, red eyes. There's an unreadable expression in them. Toni doesn't know what to make of it. "Is that why you're here? Because you're sorry?"

He shakes his head, before taking a deep breath. "Because I had to make you're okay."

She isn't sure what she wants him to say, but that isn't it. "Because you feel guilty about my parents?"

Bucky closes his eyes, thinking for a few seconds. "Maybe a little bit, but no, not completely."

"I'm going to need more Buckeroo."

At the nickname, he gives her a look, his expression changing ever so slightly. "Somewhere along the lines I fell for you. Fell hard. So, the idea of you hurt—in hospital room—turns my stomach. I didn't like being so far away, not knowing. Not being able to do anything."

"So, you broke out of Wakanda?"

His eyes widen. "I Never-"

Toni gives him a look. "I'm not an idiot." She rolls her eyes. "I'm surprise they didn't give you a new arm or something." _No,_ she shouts in her head, as a memory pops into her head. Her eyes slams shut, trying to force out the image of him reaching for her reactor. _Crap! Stop it._ There're so many things that she regrets in her life, and that fight is one of them. If Rogers only told her sooner, she doesn't see it going down like that. She doesn't see it turning out like _that._ It doesn't turn out with Barnes fighting her, defending himself from his would-be killer—because she would've killed him. She would've done it without listening to him.

Bucky shakes his head, taking a deep breath. "I don't want one. I'm not a weapon and I refuse to be one. That's the-"

"I'm sorry," she utters, loudly, cutting him off. The words are a shock to the both of them.

It takes a few seconds for Barnes to recover from his shock. "For what?"

"For everything! For trying to kill you. For destroying your arm. For being me. For destroying the Avengers. For seeing you as my parent killer. For judging you. For-"

He's at her side in a matter of seconds, putting his arm up to stop her. "No, stop right there. You've nothing to be sorry for, Doll Face."

Toni really doesn't know what to think. She doesn't know anything anymore. "But."

Bucky takes a seat at her side, too close for Toni's likening, but she doesn't stop him. "You don't have to say sorry for being human. You don't, okay? And for destroying my arm?" He looks at what uses to be his arm. "Thank you." He says sincerely. "You got rid of something that only a reminds me of the weapon that I was. It feels like a weight has been lifted off my shoulder." He chuckles lightly. "It's really a weight off my shoulder. Like that shit arm was probably a 100 pounds or something. I was not bounced at all."

That laugher brings Toni back to those calls she had with 'George,' and for some reason, her whole body relaxes. She isn't facing James Barnes, the former brainwashed Assassin, but rather, she's with George the kind heart man that sings her to sleep. She's with the man that defends her against everything. He's her shield. He's the man that makes her laugh, without trying. He's a kind soul who was used by the world. It's it this moment that she decides she's going to be his shield, even if she can't take back what she did. Even if he can't take back what his brain washed self did, she's going to protect him. "Sing to me."

"OH?" he asks, looking at her surprised.

"Sing that song you sung before. I like it," she settles into bed, waiting for him.

Still surprised at her request, it takes him a few seconds to work out what she is asking for, but he sings for her, "Do I want to be with you as the years come and go? Only forever if you care to know."

Toni doesn't know when it happens, but she is pressed against Barnes as darkness takes over. Even if she isn't fully over her parents' death, she's at peace listening to Bucky's sing. She's warmed and relaxed against him, and she has no interest in moving—even with Rhodes' death glare.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

Though she'll deny it, she's avoiding Barnes, but she does have a reason for this cold turkey. She knows she's confusing the man, but she needs to get her thoughts in order. Right now, her mind is all over the place, and she doesn't know what she's feeling. Until she knows, it's best to keep her distance from the former Brain washed assassin, granted it has been harder than expected. That man seems to be keyed in to her position, making her wonder if he has help; however, FRIDAY has denied helping him. She doesn't believe the AI, but the AI is firm in her answer.

Toni's on her back, staring at the night sky from one of the rooftops on the compound. Still feeling sore from the building falling on her from the dragon attack, she has been taking it easy, much to the happiness of Jim and Vision who have taken it upon themselves to be her babysitters. She loves them both, but she's feeling overwhelmed. If FRIDAY hasn't locked down her Iron Man Suits, she would be gone—disappeared in the wind, but NO! The overprotective AI has gone all Skynet, passing out threats like candy, and none of her Override codes are working as FRIDAY is hiding behind the 'you can't be trusted with your safety' directive, which she programed into FRIDAY awhile go. At the time, she thought it was a good idea, but now, the AI is just abusing it.

"I thought I find you out here."

Toni turns to the door. "My brother from another mother," she replies, giving a wheelchair-less Rhodes a smile.

He looks like he wants to respond to that comment, but he waves her off as he takes a seat next to her. "You know-"

"That I'm awesome?" she finishes.

Rhodes gives her a look, but he does not comment on that. He just says, "You should talk to Barnes before he leaves."

"What?" Toni pops up, looking toward the door. Her heart is off to the races. He can't just leave yet, not when she doesn't know how she feels. "He can't."

Jim looks her over, studying her expression. "I didn't say he's leaving. I'm just saying that he might give up waiting for you and leave." He takes a deep breath and turns to the darken sky. "I've been talking to the guy and he seems to think that it would be better if he does. Your avoidance is sending him a message."

"I wasn't aware you were talking to him," she counters, sharply.

The man shrugs, as he leans back on his arms. "I wasn't planning on, but it kind of just happened. I just think he needs someone to talk to. He has been through a lot, and I mean a _lot_. I can't help but find myself cheering for the guy, which just annoys me. Hello, I'm only supposed to be rooting for you." With a smile, he glances down at his legs. "With everything, he needs all the help he can get. I know how it feels to lose something that you never expected to lose. It hits you harder than you can imagine."

Toni can feel her chest tighten, and she mindlessly takes a deep, heavy breath. "Jim."

"I just lost my legs, while he lost his mind." He spares her a glance, catching sight of the guilt in her eyes. "I don't know what he's going through, but I know what I went through, and I can only imagine it's ten times worst. I-No, Toni. Stop it." He says, knowing exactly what is going through her mind. "This is not your fault. This is what happens when you go to war."

She regrets a whole lot of stuff, and that fight is one of them. God, why was she so stupid? Looking back at it now, there were so many other ways that she could've handled it. "A war against our friends. It shouldn't have happened."

"You may have a point, but that's not a point I'm trying to make. What I'm trying to say is that losing something like this," he says, waving at his legs, "Changes you. Sure, I'm soldier and I'm aware that I can die at anymore-prepare for itin fact, but I never expected this. Never expected to feel so weak, so useless. I've gone through a lot of crap trying to get through this." He pauses taking a deep breath. "And I'm ashamed to say I have lost track of who I was and what my purpose was, and that was just because of my legs." He pauses again, giving Toni a soft look. "I never thought I would lose something so fundamental. No one thinks about losing their legs until it happens. Never thought I would need help to get _dressed_ …" He drifts for a second, taking a few deep breaths.

"Heck, I struggled to go to bathroom by _myself_ in the beginning. Do know how much that destroys you? How demanding that is? I hated myself. Hated how weak I was." His hand dances over to Toni's, sensing her guilt growing. "Now, imagine Barnes. He lost so much of himself. He lost himself, lost all the things that made him him." He shakes his head, clearly struggling to get the words out. "And now, he's just trying to find himself. Find his identity. Or at least, just trying to find a piece of the person that he once was, even if that's impossible." Rhodes lets out a heavy huff.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asks, her voice shaking.

He turns to compound's ground, staring at the movement below. Even at the late hour, there's a patrol group walking the ground. "He knew your father you know. Sure, they weren't best friends, but he knew him. Talked to him. They fought together, granted they fought with different weapons." Toni twitches beside him. "So, imagine 'waking up' one day and finding out you killed him. That you killed a friend. I can't even image that feeling." He takes a deep breath. "I tried to put myself in his shoes. Imaging if I had killed you. God, I would put a bullet in the head. No lie."

That very idea makes Toni sick, and she is fighting the urge to puke. She knows that has crossed Barnes' mind, hearing it from him herself. And if she is honest at herself, that thought has crossed her life more than once in her life. It has crossed her mind recently, and she isn't sure what would've happened if 'George' hasn't appeared in her life. This just breaks her heart. "Jim." She utters softly.

"He thinks fate is laughing at him: falling for the daughter of the man he killed. He thinks he is cursed."

Toni can hear her heart beat in her chest. "Why are you telling me?" she repeats.

"Because he needs you."

That has Toni on her feet in no time—even with the sharp point in her injured leg-, pacing like a wild bull. "Bull Fucken shit. I went all Carrie on his ass. I tried to up straight up _murder_ him." The nightmare replays in her head like a home movie. Horror movie more like it. "What he needs is Rogers." Now, that sentence tastes sour in her mouth.

Rhodes doesn't stand or moves; he just watches, as Toni paces the roof. "There's no doubt he needs Rogers, but sometimes the ones closet to you can't help. They expect too much of you."

God, why does that hurt? "Do I expect too much of you?" she asks, softly. She knows that question is a mine field.

He doesn't answer right away, taking his time to pick the right words. "No, you just try too hard because your heart is large. I love you for it, Tones." He smiles at her. "Barnes needs that now. He needs _you_."

That is a hard smack to the back of the knees. Her legs feel like they are jelly. God, she doesn't know what to do. "But I don't know if I can." Can she help the man who killed her parents? She doesn't blame him—Hydra is the one at fault-, but it is a different story to let him in. She isn't a person to let anyone in.

"Just talk to him."

"But, he lied to me."

Rhodey glances up the sky, just staring at the stars. "Well, you catfished each other, giving each other fake names." He says, with a soft smile. "And I'm not sure if I count that as lying. He was just afraid to tell you his name, but I don't believe anything he told you was a lie."

"I told him _things."_ Toni says, softly. He told her things well, letting him in. They have let each other in, bathing in the warmth that the other gave. She can't fault him for that, can she? She hid in his warmth, hiding her name. She has feared the same, worrying that her name would scare him off. "I don't know." There's no denying that her heart is pounding in her chest with an intense fear.

"Just talk to him. Don't go in there with anything in mind. Don't go in there with a plan. Just talk. You have nothing to lose, but you will lose him if you keep avoiding him, Tones." There is a softness in his voice that puts the genius to rest.

"I didn't expect this from you.

Rhodes gives her a look. "I didn't either, but that man deserves a future. So, please just listen to him."

"Okay," she says. At the time, she means it.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

She really did mean it when she told Jim that she would talk to Barnes, but there's still this struggle inside of her. Two people are fighting a battle in her head, leaving her mind in a complete mess. With her emotions all over the place, she hasn't—couldn't bring herself to speak to Barnes, not that she can't picture his picture smile. God, why does he have to be so…so—there aren't words to describe him. He's just amazing, though that doesn't stop the nightmares, and as this struggle rages inside of her, a few nights have passed. And by a few nights, it has been over a week. A week of not talking to Bucky.

With a heavy heart, she knows she's shooting herself in the foot with a high powered rife, but she can't bring herself to see him. At times, Toni's too smart for her own good, and her brain is on rocket fuel. She sees too many possibilities—ideas- in her head, and each feels like a nightmare. Some because she knows she will never have them, and others are horror stories. She doesn't know which is worst: these nightmares or the fact that she doesn't know what to do.

Therefore, she hides in her lap, working on her Iron man suit- not that FRIDAY would let her take it for a spin. God, she just wants to take to the sky and disappear into the clouds, but that's off the table. The AI is still being as protective as always, refusing to let her take the new suit (Or any suit) for a test drive; however, she is far from the flight test. She's still working on the nanos, but once it is complete, there'll be no stopping her. Thinking about all the possibilities, a smile cracks across her face. There's nothing better than creating, nothing feels better than having a tool in your hand. Even when her father was on the warpath, she only has good memory of inventing—one of the few things that got Howard to smile. She might've done some stupid things- created some stupid things, but there's no denying the joy of it. There's no denying the pride she got when she completed something. There's a voice at the back of her head explaining the reason: she likes feeling useful.

"May I suggest some rest, Boss?" comes FRIDAY's response. "You have been up for over 24 hours, Miss."

Toni waves the AI off. "Oh, that's nothing." She smiles, thinking back to her record. She has been up for 72 hours before. Granted, she thinks she has beaten that in college. However, are those something she should be proud of? When she has been up for this long, it is never a good thing. Backup is always needed.

"Boss, I'm sure I don't need to remind you what happens to one's bod-"

"Hush, Babygirl," she says, playfully, "Momma is working." Toni gives FRIDAY a devilish smile as she jumps into her work, hoping that it'll distract her from the reason why she can't sleep. And it does. Though like any drug, it only works for so long before the horrors came rushing back, taking her like flames on a fire.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

 _The sun is beating down the crowd, casting a heavy blinding light. It's almost too bright to see. With the heat thrashing down from the bright sun, it feels like it's 100 plus degrees outside, almost hot enough to cook cookies, and their bodies are reacting as such. Their skin is wet and sticky from sweat as it runs down their faces and bodies. Their clothes are a second skin, as the sweat glues it to their skin, creating uncomfortable itches. However, the wind does feel nice as it strikes them with a cool breeze._

 _Even with the unbearable heat, a crowd of over 100 people litters the small green hill top, waiting for some kind of a show. Wild flowers are randomly scattered across the field, adding pop of colors. Pops of blue and yellow are everywhere, even under the boots of the crowd. It adds to this surreal picture. Also, in an unnatural way, tall, fat trees form a box around the group, keeping the group separated from the rest of the world—not that there feels like a world beyond the trees. It seems they're trapped here, waiting for something to happen. They are angrily waiting._

 _Toni can only watch as the group cheers—or more like chants—at a stage in front of them. Like from an old-time movie, there's a wooden stage in front them with a few nooses handing by a floating beam. They are open wide, waiting to be slipped over someone's head. Her heart is pounding against her chest, like waves against a cliff; it threatens to pop out. Her mind is doing flips, as she listens to the crowd, who are chanting loudly for someone's death. They are begging for the hanging, ready to storm the stage if someone is not hanged soon. Sharks waiting for their food._

 _With dread raising up inside of her, Toni pushes her way through the incensed crowd toward the stage. Her arms are on the fire with every shove, and it only gets worse. It feels like she has been shoving stones out of her way, and with each step, pain just shots through her legs. Her lungs are on fire, as the crowd of people never ends. It's like she is pushing through an endless sea. Like in a nightmare, it keeps growing, and the stage gets further away. With frustration growing, Toni glances up the stage, but like a bomb, she is hit with complete and utter panic. There're now people in those nooses, people she knows._

 _Abruptly, Toni is at the front of the crowd, getting a perfect view. With panic raising up inside of her, she tries to push forward onto the stage, but all her hands meet is a solid clear wall, blocking her path. She pounds on the wall as a noose is hung around each person's neck. Her hands start ache as, she yells, killing her throat. "Stop," she screams, tears running down her sun kissed face. On upon the stage, the nooses are tightened around her former teammates' necks. Captain America is glaring at her, staring her down with everything he has. Down from him are the rest of the Avengers, ending with Bucky. "No, please." Her voice is drowned out by the deafening crowd, as she focuses on the man. He's completely innocent in this; he doesn't deserve to be up there._ God, not him.

 _In a blink of the eye, she's somewhere else. With vomit rising in her throat, she has the switch in her hand for the nooses, and a realization dawns on her that she has their life her hand. Feeling someone is sitting on her, Toni tries to let go of the switch, but her hand is not responding. It is like it is glued "NO!" she yells, as the crowd chants for their death over and over again. "No." She has become desperate to remove her hand, using the other to grip and pull. She's pulling with all her might. However, nothing she does works._

 _"Stark."_

 _Breathing heavily, Toni turns to Rogers. Her heartbeat is racing. "Rogers, I'm sorry!" She continues to try to pull her arm off. It doesn't even move. "God!" she tries. "Please."_

 _"You should be up here, not us," he sneers, her face morphs deadly. "You deserve to rot in hell like the monster that you are."_

 _Her legs jelly, Toni turns to Bucky. "No. No." She doesn't know what to do or say. She can't let anything happen to these people. She can't. "No. No." God, why?_

 _The world spins on her, almost knocking her on her ass. Like before, her view changes on a dime and she's looking out at the crowd, who are now chanting for her death. The noose is heavy on her neck and she's already struggling to breathe. She has to fight to inflate her lungs, and her panic over takes her. Her nails dig at the rope, trying to free herself from it. Her heart is pounding in her ear._

 _Rogers is now at the control. "Oh, do you hear them? I think we need to give them what they want? What do you think, Bucky?" He nods at the man next to him. "Do you want to do it?"_

 _"N—No," she chokes out, as she watches Barnes step toward the switch._

 _"Yes," the crowds yells. "Kill the monster. Kill her!"_

 _"As you wish."_

"Bucky," Toni cries. She bolts up, almost head-butting Vision who's looking at her with the softest look he can muster. "Vison." She utters, her throat swore.

"Are you okay, Toni?" He asks, looking very much like Mr. Rogers in his sweater.

The genius is covered in sweat, soaked to the bone in her fear, and she is cold, feeling like she has been lost in a snow storm for days. It still feels like she is being pelted by ice and snow. With her heart beating in her ear, it takes her few long minutes to realize where she is; however, there is only thing that she wants right now. He may not be a thing, but she wants George…Barnes. No, she wants Bucky. She wants him to sing to her. She wants him to tell her it will be okay. She wants to hide in his arms…Or Arm? Okay, she is so making him another arm.

"Toni," Vision calls, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Taking a few deep breaths, Toni glances around, as she tries to recall out where she is. It doesn't take long for her, as there are tools shattered everywhere, creating a mine field with tools. Now, the issue is that she doesn't recall lying down. She doesn't recall much.

"I believe Boss might have hit her head when she fell." FRIDAY replies.

 _I fell?_ Toni looks up to her desk, trying to remember that. The last thing she remembers is fighting off sleep while she tried to get her nano suit completed. She must've fall off the chair when she lost the battle. "Where's Barnes?" she asks, trying to catch her breath. She doesn't miss the expression on Vision's face.

"He is no longer on the compound." Vision answers.

The world is spinning. The ground is shaky beneath her. With heavy breaths, Toni's heart drops, and for a few long minutes, she can no longer think. She isn't sure why she wants to see the former assassin so bad, but he's the only person she wants to see. He is the only person she wants to touch her. That Nightmare has rocked her to her core, and she is feeling completely torn apart. With Rogers' face replaying in her head, James is the first person that she can think of. He is the only person she wants, the only person who can bring comfort to her. She doesn't know why it takes this nightmare for her to realize that. "What? Where?"

"T'Challa picked him up an hour ago," Vision answers.

Rhodey's words flashes in her head, and she is sickened. Is she too late? "What?" she asks, her words escaping her.

"He didn't want to burden you anymore."

"He just left?"

"He felt it would be best," Vision replies, holding out a hand toward Toni. He stares at her, waiting for her to make the next move. "He felt like it was time. He's under the impression that this is what you want, though Colonel and I tried to talk him out of it."

No. No. This isn't what she wanted. "Get me my suit," she orders, ignoring the headache forming in her head. There is no way in hell she is going to sit around and just let him leave. What good is it to have a suit and not use it?

"Boss, I do not-"

Toni's expression morphs into a nasty growl. "Don't you dare. I will not hesitate to rip you apart and throw you in the trash bin." She sneers. Though she doesn't know if she can ever do that, FRIDAY does not need to know what.

Vision eyes her expression before saying, "I am sure she will follow through that threat."

Toni pushes herself up onto her feet. "You bet your pretty ass I will." She doesn't waste any time. She will not allow her stupidity to stand in her way.

* * *

 **Author note:**

Toni finally knows how she feels. Do you think she realized that that too late?

And Poor Bucky. I just want to give him a hug. A big hug.

Just one chapter last.


	7. Chapter 7: the Chase

Hey all!

Here you go! The Final Chapter. I am think of writing a Bucky POV, but that depends if you guys want that. Let me know.

And we got some quest appears. :P

Let me know what you think!

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **The Chase**

* * *

Toni pushes the Iron Man Suit as fast as it can possibility go with caution to the wind. Danger? She eats danger for dinner. She knows how far and how fast her suit can go safely. She knows the limits of her suit extremely well, and right now, she doesn't care. She doesn't care what it takes because she is going to catch that jet and give Barnes a piece of her mind. The ass! Right now, she's dancing between: Anger and…well, more anger. Okay, she does feel a little panic in her chest at the thought of losing George…Bucky? James? What she calls doesn't matter. Whoever he is, she doesn't like the idea of him leaving. She's going to give him hug and never let him go, but at the same time, she is going to punch him in the gut. Give him a good few punches, make him feel how she is feeling.

Barnes doesn't know it—well, _yet_ -, but she has this thing about being abandoned—yes, she considered this abandonment. Thank you, very much-, and she may or may not freak out at the thought of it. So, he isn't allowed to leave her. Like ever! Okay, that's a little stalkerish and creepy, but man, she hasn't truly thought about what she wants in a good long time. She hasn't felt so happy and relax in years, and she has just been talking to him. Even though they lied about their names, she can be herself, and she will go to the end of the earth to keep that. She realizes that now. She doesn't know why she fought this so much.

However, she has no one to blame but herself, playing chicken, but hey, there has to be something said about not driving in head first without some deep thought. She was—still is-just trying to get her mind in the right place. She needed to know what she wanted before jumping in, and now she does know: she wants James. She wants to talk to him until the sun stops coming up. She wants to listen to his voice until the end of time as he sings her to sleep. She wants to rock him to sleep as he struggles to keep the nightmares away. She just wants to cuddle with him, which takes her by complete surprise. When did she become a cuddle bug?

In half an hour—though it felt longer-, the Wakandan craft appears on radar, though it will still take a few minutes to catch up with the thing. In the meantime, she radios the jet. "Hello, Beautiful people."

If shocked, it doesn't read through their voices. "Miss Stark," T'Challa says, smoothly. "To what do I owe this honor?"

Easily distracted, she wonders if the now King knows how hot he sounds. He probably does, but he's too much of a gentleman to use that. Man, he can be any girl's wet dream if he just lets it happen. Granted, George or rather James Barnes is her wet dream. She still doesn't know how that happened, but he's it. "You stole my Soldier and I want him back." Toni smiles as she lets out a chuckle, which could be the result of the head injury. She isn't feeling anything—no pain or brain fog-, but she is missing her filter. Well, some might say she doesn't have a filter in the first place. However, those people haven't met a Toni Stark without a filter. That is one thing no one should encounter.

"You are referring to Sergeant Barnes," he says.

"Well, I'm not referring to Rogers, who you can keep," She replies.

T'Challa doesn't miss a beat. "Captain Rogers is not an item nor is he in my possession."

Who is he kidding? However, that isn't why Toni is here. "And the air is green, but whatever you say, you're the King. Who am I to fight it," she replies. "I just want the One Arm wonder."

With a dramatic pause, T'Challa doesn't answer right away. "I can put him on for you, but I'll contest that he's in a sour mood." The king has a way of saying things that can bring a smile to anyone's face. It's probably the accent. Yup, it's the accent.

On the other hand, is it wrong to think that's kind of cute? A souring bear? Wait, he's formerly the Winter Soldier, and she bets he has-No! She's getting off topic. "Nope, just need you to slow down a bit, and open the hatch door."

He doesn't respond right away, taking a few seconds. "I see you on the radar. Quite impressive speed, Miss Stark. What a brilliant mind."

"Right back at you, hot stuff, but do you mind?" she asks.

T'Challa lets out a soft chuckle before saying, "Can do."

Toni lets a sigh of relief as FRIDAY relays the craft is slowing down. Pushing the suit to its limits, it wouldn't have been pretty if the jet didn't slow. Whoever invented that jet, she's going to give him or her a big ass hug and kidnap him or her, so they can do science again. There's no denying that this jet is awesome. When it comes into view, she's drooling over it, not that her own quinjets aren't as cool. They are, but this jet barely looks like a jet. She so wants to take a look around. No-That isn't why she is here. She has a big teddy bear she has to get.

She slows down a tad, though going slightly faster than the jet. She can feel her nerves jump under her skin, as she waits for the jet's hatch to open. It feels like days have gone by as she glares at the jet's door. God why is it not moving? Are they playing with her? Nope-Her heart skips seeing it jump to life, and she speeds up slightly. Like a kid on sugar, she zips forward, not giving the hatch much time to open. With FRIDAY's help, she times it perfectly, and the Iron Man glides in. However, she lands a hard, applying the brakes as soon as she in. She can feel the sudden stop on her body as the knees of the suit thump loudly against the metal craft, which brings everyone's attention to her. She knows she'll feel it tomorrow, but she sees her target sitting to her right.

For someone reason, a sense of doom floods her, but she chalks it up to nerves. God, why is she such a girl? She faced an army of aliens, but yet, here she is, feeling like there're butterflies in her stomach. Why is this so hard? Why is it easer to read hateful comments on the internet than to talk to the man she has fallen for? Why does she fight her happiness? "Hi all," she greets, as the Iron Man suit opens, and she steps out. She glances at Barnes, giving him a smile. There's a confused, shock expression on his face, as he looks at her. She isn't sure what he's thinking, but he almost looks scared, like he is about to be kicked.

T'Challa turns from the pilot chair, giving her a soft smile. "You look well." He really does have the kindest eyes.

"Right back at you and your body guard." Toni replies, staring at the imposing woman to her left and giving her a wink. There has to be something said about a woman who can pull off the no hair look. Hot? Confidence? Brave? Toni, for one, could never pull that off. She doesn't even have the courage to try, but to be honest, she has an odd shape head. So, this woman is something else. "Look at that beauty. Look at those lines!"

The woman gives her a look, a harsh, judging 'Don't make me kill you' look. "I think-"

Toni knows danger signs when she sees them "Man, someone has an ego. I was referring to this jet. Looking at it. I need it!" She moves to the panel in the middle of the craft. Her hands hover over, tempted to touch it and turn it on. It is breath taking.

T'Challa lets out a chuckle. "Always the mechanic."

Ain't that the truth? "Yes, I-"

"Toni," Barnes says, interrupting the woman and drawing everyone's attention. He's now on his feet—shit, when did that happen? - and he's staring at Toni, his eyes drilling into her. "What are you doing here?" There're so much emotions in his eyes that it is impossible to read it all.

Toni has never been any good at words, unless she's pissing someone off with jests or putting her own foot in her mouth, and right now, her words are escaping. Why can't she say anything? God, what's wrong with her? "Have you seen her head!" She says, pointing T'Challa's guard—P.S., she needs to learn that chick's name. _What the hell are you doing?!_ She yells in her head. "You see her head? It's so perfect. I could never pull off that look." She takes a step forward as if to reach out and touch it.

The woman gives Toni a weird look before spouting off to T'Challa, speaking too fast for Toni to understand…not that she would be able to. This woman is most definitely speaking another language—Well, she hopes so-, though the genius doesn't need to know what she is saying to _know_ what she's saying. That woman sounds irritated.

"Easy, Okoye," T'Challa says, demanding softly.

Toni glances between the two, spotting the looks they're giving each other. _You're an idiot,_ she tells herself. "Your lost." She waves at him as she takes a step back to James.

"Toni," Barnes utters, a silent plead in his voice.

With her heart skipping, she turns to him, and again, her voice dies in her throat. Why is it so hard to tell him how she feels? What is she so scared of? She will always see that image in her head of him killing her parents (which is something that she will have to work on), but she doesn't blame him anymore. She doesn't hold him it against him. She should have never blamed him for that. It's all Hydra. They're the bastards who killed her parents, and they deserve a good ass kicking. She's kind of itching to go do it, right now. Would Barnes find it sexy if she just goes all psycho on their asses? It would say something, right? She's willing to beat up Nazis for him, right? Well, you should always be willing, but- No, she's getting distracted. Now is not the time to think of killing Hydra for touching James.

She's here for James, who is staring at her, and she isn't quite sure what to make of it. Maybe, she has read this whole thing wrong. Maybe, this is all in her head. No, he has to care with everything that has happened, but he did say he isn't ready for a relationship months ago. Has anything changed? Is she making a fool of herself? Is she afraid of rejection? _God, man up._ If that's the case, it's better to know now, right? And why is she such a teenage? She's a Stark. _Talk damn it._ The only issue is that nothing is coming out of her mouth. What to do? _Be a man,_ she orders. Still nothing. With no words coming to mind, she can only think of one thing: kiss him. Is that too forward?

"Screw it," she utters, crossing to him with a look of pure determination on her face. Not giving Barnes a chance to talk or object, she grabs his shirt and pulls him down and forward. With a look of surprise, he doesn't fight her, allowing her to manhandle him. With no hesitation, she presses her lips to his and buried herself in his arms. They remain like that for a few good minutes before she pulls away or attempting to do so. She finds herself unable to. Bucky has placed a firm hand on the middle of her back, not allowing her to move away from him. James pulls back slightly and rests his forehead against hers. His breath warm against her face, he looks in her the eyes. "Hi," she utters softly, feeling the heat from his stare.

"Hello." He replies, his tenseness gone.

"Hey," Toni responds, sounding like an idiot.

"Right back you," comes Bucky's reply with a goofy smile.

"Oh, god, we're going to be here all day!" Okoye exclaims, as she turns to the cockpit, stepping to the pilot seat. "Even your sister has more game. Granted, you don't have game either."

T'Challa lets out a sigh. "You won't let that die, will you?"

Toni faces heats up, as she glances at Okoye and T'Challa, who turns their backs to give the two some space. She doesn't know why she's acting like this. She is freaken Toni Stark, who has game out her ass. However, right now it feels like she is some teenager who has never kissed a guy. "Hey, again," she says.

"What was that for?" Bucky asks, giving her a smile. "Not that I'm complaining."

Does he know he looks like that? Yup, this is going to get super distracting. There's something about this smile that just sings for Toni and she can get lost in it. "Well, you left without saying a word. I have issues, you know." She says, shrugging in his arm. "I don't like when people leave me."

"So, all it takes is me leaving for you to kiss me?" he asks.

Toni takes a deep breath, as she tries to get her brain in working order. Again, there are so many things going on in her head, warring against itself, and she can't make heads or tails out of anything, but she knows what she wants. "I want you to stay," she says, softly. It's almost too soft to hear.

"You mean that?" There is this hope in this voice that pulls at her heart.

"Yes," she answers. "I want to spend nights talking. I want to listen to you while you sing. I want to cuddle. I want to do it all…" She drifts off, taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry it took me this long. I just had to get my head on straight." She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I just overthink things."

He pulls back just enough to give her a kiss on the forehead. His lips linger, sending heat down her spine. "You don't have anything to say sorry for. I'm the one who lied to you, kept the fact that it was me, who kill-"

"Wasn't you," Toni says, quickly. It may took her a while, but she, for darn sure, is going to make sure Barnes understands that. "Not really. It's stupid Hydra." Though the Hydra rats are in hiding, she's going hunt them all down.

"Yea, Stupid Hydra," he echoes.

There is a loud groan from the front. "How long do I have listen to this? Or watch it?" Okoye asks, interrupting the two, as she draws their attention. "It's like watching and hearing two seals mate."

 _NO,_ Toni yells at herself as her minds starts to imagine that picture in her head. As the picture grows clear, she shakes her head violently. "Now, that is stuck in my head…Okay, is it bad that I want to ask FRIDAY to bring up seal mating." She shakes her head again. "It's like watching a car crash."

Bucky lets out a loud chuckle. "Oh, god. This is going fun." The smile on his face is the stuff of legends. "She's a spit fire. I'm going to enjoy this."

Toni gives him look. "I'm going to take that as a compliment."

"Oh, it was."

The look he is giving her changes, morphing into something that Toni can melt in. How did she almost let him escape her? "So, are you coming back with me? If the answer is no, I think I might just kidnap you."

He laughs again. "Yes. I will, but I think we need to work on your pick up lines."

"I supposed you need a ride back?" Okoye asks, glaring at them. "I don't think I can handle that." She waves at them.

"I got my ride," Toni says, pointing toward her suit. And she loves the look Bucky is giving her, eyeing her like she is the Major of crazy town. "Don't worry big fella. I got you."

"You better," comes his dry reply. "I don't think I am going to like this."

T'Challa lets out a small laugh. "I must agree with that. I do not think Captain Rogers would be pleased if you dropped him. I can just see the disappointed look now." He looks slightly pained. "I would mention it would be me getting that look and not you."

Okay, Rogers may need a good slapping, but man, she can't help but laugh at that. She can totally see his disappointed scowl, as he stares her down. No matter who you are, that look can break anyone down. She wonders if they went over that in Army. Is it Army 101? "Ready to go Buckeroo," she says, heading toward the suit.

"Yes, but if you drop me, I may have some issues." He may or may not have regretted that answer.

"Oh, don't worry, Baby Doll. I have hands of steel."

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"I almost died!"

Toni rolls her eyes at James as she cuddles under an oversized blanket on the couch. She almost completely to the world "And they call me over dramatic," she utters, exhausted. She's currently working on very little sleep with her fall in the lab being her only hours of sleep in days. "You're fine."

James gives her a look as he settles down next to her. "I thought I was going to die. If you don't like me, you could've just let me leave."

"Oh, you have little faith," she says, lifting the blank up as an invitation for the Super Soldier to join her.

He smiles at her before crawling under the blanket and joining her. "You have to make this up for me now," he says as he wraps himself around her and pulls her into his lap.

Toni doesn't waste any time and lays her head on his shoulder, feeling warmth rush through her. "For the last time, I didn't almost drop you." This feels too easy to the Genius, and she can't help but wait for the other shoe to drop. With her life, she almost expects it. Maybe, that is why it took her so long to go to Barnes. Nothing is easy, and if it is, it's a sign to run for the hill. However, can it really be said that this relationship- yep, scary word—is easy? She almost let this thing go because she has been too scared, too self-guilty. So, no! This isn't and hasn't been too easy. However, she can say this feels right.

Granted, she's with James Barnes who is probably one of the most wanted men on the planet at the moment. She expects a SWAT team to drop down from the ceiling and arrest them both, not that they will be able to do anything. Even with one hand, Bucky can throw them through a wall like they a bag if feathers, not that he would do so. With him drawing light cycles on her skin using the tips of his fingers, this man is as gentle as gentle can be. He's a puppy. It's another clear sign that this isn't the man who killed her parents.

Toni breaths softly as she stares up at his chin, studying his face and putting it to memory. This man is dangerous she knows, though not in the ways that most trained killers are. He's dangerous because she can and will fall for him hard, not that she hasn't already. She's far too attached to him already, which could be because of how they started talking. She got to know him before even seeing his face or knowing his name. However, if she wants him to remain here, she has to get the ball rolling on getting his pardon. She'll be damned if he ends up jail because of her. She's sure Rogers would kill her for that.

"Are you there?"

Toni glances at James, as she takes a deep breath. "Yea."

"Where did you go?"

She closes her eyes. "Just gotta free your ass. Can't have them throw your ass in jail."

Barnes places a soft kiss to the top of her head as his mood changes slightly. "It isn't like I don't deserve it." He says, tenderly. "My hands are bloody."

Toni's eyes snap open, as she forces herself to remain calm. Is this what it's like for her loves ones when she blames herself for something? Do they get annoyed like she is now? "Same here, Buddy," she says as coolly as she can. "Besides, there's nothing to blame you for. You're innocent in all of these." She takes a deep breath, hating herself for even blaming the man at first. "I'm sorry for thinking otherwise. Now, let's put the guilt where it belongs."

His grip tightens on her, pulling her closer, as he rests his head on hers. He doesn't say anything for a few long minutes, simply taking a few deep breaths. "Toni." Heart beating hard in his chest.

It seems like they both have a lot of things to work on. But she wishes she would've reacted differently when she had seen that video. She wishes she hasn't been filled with all much anger. Though it's a battle to admit, it isn't completely her fault. Rogers and she were played like a fiddle, and it turned out exactly how it was planned. However, that doesn't make what Rogers did right. It didn't make what she did right either. Granted, grief isn't something you can control, and it doesn't disappear. She'll forever morn her parents' death, but she can and will move on- After, she kicks some Hydra's ass. She is so kicking some Hydra's ass. "Don't make me kick your ass, because I deserve some guilt in that.

Sharp intake of air comes from Barnes. "I guess I can't tell you that you can't blame yourself if I do the same."

"If it helps, we can all kick some Hydra's asses. I will always be up for that."

James smile into her hair. "You won't let me get away with anything will you."

She can feel her start relax and start to drift. "You won't either, so it's fair." She wonders briefly if this is the reason why he needs her over Rogers, who would probably just want to put everything behind them in a box instead of talking about it. She'll admit that it probably helps to have Toni's forgiveness not that Bucky needs it. There's nothing greater than forgiveness. "And P.S. I so didn't almost drop you."

"Keep telling yourself that, Doll Face," he says, snorting.

"Sure will, and I will keep reminding you of that," she asks, as she closes her eyes. She really just wants to fall sleep in his arms. She has fallen asleep to his voice and it was the most relaxing sleep she had in a while. She can't help but smile how good it will be to sleep in his arms. Even now, it feels heavenly.

As if he senses her exhaustion, he starts to rock gently to side. "Why don't I sing you to sleep? And we can talk more later," he says, placing another kiss to her head.

"You bet your pretty ass, you will," she says, drowsily. "I only want you for your voice."

Barnes chuckles as he starts to sing seconds later. "I'll get by as long as I have you. Though there be rain and darkness too, I'll not complain. I'll see it through."

Toni just lets herself drift as she listens to him. Though they have things that they will have to talk about, she knows everything will be okay. She knows this is right. She knows she will fight to end of the world for this. Oh, God, is she channeling Rogers now? Okay, maybe she is. However, she is okay with that. She is happy and she will leave it at that.

* * *

*O*O*

* * *

"NO. No. Stop it!" Toni screams, as she tries to wiggle with her might out of the Winter Soldier's grip. Even with one arm, there is no escaping the Master Assassin, who is on the Genius like glue. He is hovering over top of the Brunette, trapping her beneath him.

"Never," James responds, his breath is hot against her face.

With an intense heat, she feels like she's on fire as she stares up into Barnes' blue eyes. He's just staring at her with these intense eyes, drilling into her. There is a challenge in his eyes. "You're going to kill me."

A wicked smile appears on his face as he looks upon her. "Oh, no. I would not harm any inch of you. Why would I do such a thing?" He asks. "You're too adorable to hurt."

Bucky's hand runs up and down the genius' side, tickling the heck out of her—Almost to the point that she could not control her faculties. With the genius writhing, he doesn't stop for anything, sending Toni into a fit of laugher that she cannot control. It is almost painful as her lungs are protesting. "B-Bucky!" she cries. "No!" Hearing her heavy breaths, he pauses for a second before placing a kiss to her lips. There's no denying the warmth that flows through her. With a single touch, he forces away every doubt that she has ever had. "You're trying to kill me, James Barnes," she said, after the soldier pulled away.

"I would never do anything of the sort. What kind of man do you think I am?" he asks, softly. "Besides, Friday would kill me if I do. I do _not_ want an angry AI after me." He let out a loud chortle as he rests his forehead against hers. They remain like this for a while, not caring who comes across this. Though Rhodes might cry out in 'pain' at the sight of them if he comes across them, they do not pull away

Toni closes her eyes, as a grin forms on her face. "I think Rhodes and Vision will also chase you down and kill you. Overprotect is an understatement."

With a deep sigh, he rolls to the side, landing gently next to Toni on the sofa. "I can take them." He proclaims with his hand still on the woman. His touch is softer this time.

"I must contest that, Sergeant Barnes," Friday chirps in. "You will not know what hit you. Plus, I will ensure you that you will not win. I hold grudges."

Toni breaks out into laugher, as James just looks at her. His eyes are wide as something dawns on him. "Does she get this from you?" he asks, his mind spinning. "Oh, god. I'm screwed."

There are a lot of things that FRIDAY gets from her, and the AI most definitely gets this from her. She can also acknowledge that AI is learning a lot from Rhodes, who gets a sick joy out of it. "I don't know what you are referring to." She pauses for a second before adding. "We can always talk about my pet dragon if you like. He is a little ruff. A big bite, but he is just showing his love."

Two seconds don't go by before James pops up. "A pet dragon?! No. No. No."

She can see it now. "It will be magnificent."

"Um, who agreed to this? FRIDAY?"

"I certainly did not, Sergeant." The AI replies. "Colonel Rhodes will not be pleased."

Toni waves them both off. "Oh, you two aren't any fun!" Bucky can only watch as Toni is on her feet heading to this 'supposed' dragon. "Come on! You don't want to miss the fun."

* * *

 ** _The End:_**

 ** _1) I enjoyed writing this, and I really hope you enjoyed reading it. Please let me know what you think._**

 ** _2) And I really have a thing for Dragons. Who doesn't?_**

 ** _Hhaha_**

 ** _Until Next time._**


End file.
